Bloodline Wars
by SpiritualFox
Summary: Forced to choose between betraying Hinata and reigniting an ages old war, Sasuke tries to find the truth behind his clan's massacre. Forbidden Genjutsu techniques make things more difficult as he tries to find the balance between love... and revenge.
1. How Strong Am I? Chapter1

(Setting: Valley of the End (episode 134))

(After chasing the sound-four, Naruto engages in a fight to-the-death with Sasuke.

As you will notice, I may have altered the outcome.)

Chapter one of Bloodline Wars: How strong am I?

---

The blazing blue light of Sasuke's Chidori slowly faded as his enemy and friend took a step back.

"Damn you." Sasuke whispered, his chakra drained, his body in shreds after the spiraling sphere cut into his stomach.

Sasuke looked down at the wound in his chest, and absently noticed the tattoo-like markings of the curse seal drawing back towards his neck.

"Do you think you're helping me!?" He screamed as he teetered on his feet, and collapsed into the water beneath him, the last if his charka and life-force depleted to near-nothing. "This hasn't changed anything." Sasuke continued in an inaudible whisper, his voice overshadowed by the crash of the waterfall overhead.

---

Sasuke awoke to a high-pitched scream. Although his vision was blurry, he could tell he was in the drab, white-washed walls of Konaha hospital. He could sense another ninja keeping watch over him. 'Damn,' he cursed. Upon looking up he saw Naruto's easily identifiable idiotic-looking orange jumpsuit. Sasuke sighed in relief. Not a _real _ninja He closed his eyes, despite being curious over the girlish scream he had heard ('probably just Naruto,' he mussed). He needed to save his strength, not that escaping Konaha's number one screw-up would be _too_ difficult. Sasuke made an attempt at concealing his chakra before returning to sleep.

---

"Hinata???" Naruto inquired in the near pitch-black darkness of the south-wing of Konaha hospital. Hinata gave a quick scream before half-fainting and slumping to the ground. "Hinata?" Naruto inquired again, this time even more confused. "Why are you here???" Naruto leaned in closer to the blushing girl. "Ah! I see! Not feeling well Hinata? It's a good thing you came to the hospital!" Hinata stirred in her semi-passed-out daze.

"I came to see you Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered as she came-to. Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion again.

"Me? I'm fine. You came to see Sasuke didn't you? Right Hinata?"

"No…" Hinata disagreed quietly.

_'Dattebayo! First Sakura, then that blonde-haired girl… why does everyone want to see Sasuke? Maybe if I acted like a jerk and acted all mysterious people…'_

"Naruto-kun?"

"Ah! Hinata!" Naruto snapped-back to reality for a moment. "You can't see Sasuke right now; he needs some rest so he can get better."

"But…but, I came to see…" Hinata's stuttered objection was quickly cut-off.

"Fine, I'll let you see him, but ONLY because it's you Hinata." Naruto sighed and dragged Hinata from the hall into Sasuke's room.

Hinata's face reddened as she felt Naruto's hand on her arm. As she was dragged forward she saw Sasuke. Her face went from beet-red to ash-white as she laid her eyes on his shredded body. His face and shoulders, the parts of him that showed above the blankets that he was firmly tucked-in with, were covered in lacerations and dried blood.

---

"Hinata?" A concerned Naruto spoke from above her bed.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata mumbled feeling wave of dizziness as she tried to raise her head. "Where…where am…"

"You're in Konaha hospital." Naruto replied with confusion. Hinata thought to herself for a moment. The last thing she remembered was being beside Sasuke's bed… _NO! Was she in his bed right now!?_ Hinata tensed up for a moment.

"Wow Hinata, you sure are clumsy. Sorry I didn't catch you when you passed out, but I thought I saw Sasuke waking-up." Naruto shrugged.

"Passed-out? I passed out?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I told the doctors you must be sick or something, I mean, you kept falling down, and your face was all pale." Hinata let out an exasperated sigh.

"Naruto, I'm ok…" Hinata said as she stood-up.

"Ah, Hinata, you shouldn't be standing-up like that!" Hinata ignored Naruto. _She wasn't sick… He could be so dense sometimes…_ Hinata felt her vision fade away as she sat-up, then lazily fell back onto her bed.

"Ah… did I forget to mention that you hit your head as you passed-out last-time?" Hinata moaned in response. "Well, anyways, I'll be back another time, I have a Super-High-Ranking Mission that old-lady Tsunade wants me to do!" Naruto said eagerly.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata mouthed weakly, her dizziness having still not passed.

"And don't worry about Sasuke, I might not be guarding him anymore, but those weird ANBU guys are around here somewhere, though I don't trust _them_ much. Don't know why the Hokage just won't let _me_ watch him… I AM stronger than him after-all." Naruto said with confidence before vanishing out the door.

Hinata groaned as she lay in her bed. _I am so weak._ She mulled quietly to herself. She sat up slowly. At the dizzying feeling in her head, see decided to stay where she was. She didn't feel like sleeping. "How long…." She tensed as the muttered sound of her voice tore at her sensitive ears. It was a few moments before the self-inflicted ringing dissipated. The Hyuuga hunched over further in defeat. She cringed as the ringing began anew. But the sound… it was coming from the Uchiha's room? Hinata tried to listen further, only to discover what sounded … like muffled fighting? _Muffled fighting? _She thought. _No, that's stupid._

Hinata rolled-off her bed, and stumbled towards the Uchiha's room. _Why?_ Hinata shook her head at herself. _If someone really is fighting him!_ Hinata grimaced as she flopped clumsily to the ground. _Why did I shake my head? _Hinata groaned tiredly as she rose again, her eyelids drooping. _If he's fighting someone, what could I do anyway? _She thought bitterly. She crawled to the doorway. _All I need is one strike with my gentle fist style! _She told herself. She had to think. _Like Naruto._ Her vision became hazy as she thought of him. _Do I have enough chakra for the Byakugan?_

"I'm so weak." Came an overly bitter whisper mere feet from where she was crouched. Hinata tensed, finding the Byakugan activating. The man emerged slowly, slinking quietly through the doorway into the hall, his features hidden by his long hair.

"Jukken!!!" Hinata shouted, shoving her open palm squarely at his body. His face turned towards her in shook as her palm approached the side of his chest. The marks upon his neck activated, allowing him enough charka to summon the swirling red eyes of the Sharingan and pour the remainder into his feet in an attempt to launch himself from harms-way. And with what VERY little charka he did have, he did nothing more than stumble backwards, his side painfully taking the majority of the soft-fist style attack.

"Sasuke!" Hinata screamed in horror.

"Ugh…" he groaned seeing only the Hyuuga girl. _I'm fine, don't be so damned surprised. _Suddenly he noticed she wasn't looking at his face. _Typical._ Or the ground. His gaze followed hers as it came to rest on the expanding curse scar on his neck.

The pain in his side suddenly became irrelevant. His body **would not **be able to handle the forced insertion of charka into his body. His mind screamed in pain as he tried to lessen the effect of the seal. He felt the rippling black waves dissipate slowly… more slowly than he'd like, from his body. He slumped from where he found himself kneeling and crashed lightly into the pale white wall of the hospital's hallway. A hot sweat started seeping from his face as his breathing slowed it's frantic pace.

"Are you trying to stop me too Hinata?" Sasuke mumbled as he lay against the wall. Hinata felt his loathsome eyes burning into her.

"No…" Hinata managed to whisper after a moment. "I thought you were in trouble." _I'm just happy he's ok._

"Trouble?" _I really am pathetic._

"I thought you were fighting someone…" _Muffled fighting? _She chided herself inwardly, as she raised her hand to her forehead.

_I guess she assumed I lost._ Sasuke thought at he tried to move his shoulder. Hinata grimaced.

_He'd be fine if it wasn't for me._ Hinata sighed and curled her legs into her chest. "I'm sorry." She whimpered. _I can't do anything right._

As Hinata sat on the ground, Sasuke activated his sharingan once more. He found that if he slowly let the chakra seep into his eyes, it wasn't as much of a strain. He looked over towards the girl. She was almost entirely devoid of chakra. She suddenly looked up, her face taking on a look of fear as she saw the sharingan.

"You have almost no chakra." Sasuke stated. _Why?_

"I… I was training…"

"And?" _ Training? Why had her chakra not recovered?_

Hinata mumbled what sounded like a response, as unintelligible as it was. Sasuke nodded. _Probably didn't eat anything._

"Pfft." Sasuke grunted. Hinata looked up. _Does he know! No. _Hinata adjusted herself. _He hadn't accepted her apology. But he didn't speak much anyway… Maybe he had forgiven her? It's not like she was trying to stop him… but why was he trying to leave… he could barely walk!_

"Why do you want to leave?" Hinata said quickly. _If I left, would anyone notice?_

_What does it matter? _ Sasuke thought to himself.

Hinata squirmed slightly as he refused to answer her. _Maybe I should leave? _She thought bitterly as she raised herself up, using the wall for support.

"Idiot." She mumbled.

"What?!" Sasuke exclaimed immediately. Hinata turned her head to see Sasuke staring back at her in shock.

_I said that out loud! _Hinata's face blanched several shades. She watched as Sasuke slumped forward dejectedly.

"Hinata?" Sasuke asked as he pushed himself forward further and raised himself up onto one knee. _I shouldn't have activated the sharingan again, now I'm even MORE helpless._

Hinata looked down. "You're not mad?" She asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"I AM an idiot." Sasuke mumbled. Hinata froze again before relaxing.

_I said that out loud too? Why do I keep doing that? _Hinata sighed. _At least he's not mad._

"Help me up?" Sasuke finally said through gritted teeth. _Can't believe I'm asking her for help._

Hinata nodded and gingerly tugged at his shirt as she knelt down beside him.

Sasuke shook his head. _Stupid girl. _He thought as he hooked his arm around her shoulders.

Hinata tensed instantly. She could feel his chest against her back. His breathing came in slow and shallow, almost as if he was asleep. She turned to look at him, but his head was hung so that his long black hair obscured his face. Hinata let out a breath. _He can't see me blushing._ As she waited for her nerves to calm, she found her breathing had come into sync with Sasuke's. She smiled quietly to herself as she dragged him into his room. He took the final few steps by himself, and collapsed onto the bed, rolling onto his side facing her. Hinata smiled weakly and turned to leave, finding herself able to move faster without Sasuke's weight. She turned, only to see Sasuke's eyes quickly dart away from her. Shaking her head vigorously she closed the rest of the distance to her room, and fell on her bed, squirming slightly to make her way under the covers.

---

Hinata awoke. She opened her eyes and turned to her right. A small tray of food had been left by the nurse. A piece of bread, eggs, bacon and a few packets of jam. _Breakfast?_ Hinata shook her head as she looked out the window. Breakfast was hours ago, it was so bright it was probably mid afternoon. Hinata slumped back down onto her bed. She felt exhausted, but she was probably ready to leave. Pushing aside the tray, she crawled out of bed and walked to her doorway, stopping for an instant. Where was she going? Shino and Kiba had just been sent on a mission just yesterday. What would she do? _Train!_ Hinata steeled herself confidently. But with who? Hinata slumped her shoulders. Suddenly, Sasuke's head peered out from the doorway of his own room. He corked an eyebrow at her dejected looking expression.

"Ah-Ah… I was just going to train Sasuke-kun!" She said quickly, unable to think clearly.

Sasuke shrugged in response. Both said nothing as Hinata stood in the doorway, Sasuke's gaze fixed upon her.

_"Why isn't she leaving to train then?" _Sasuke thought to himself as he stared at the immobile girl.

"Where?" Sasuke finally snapped. Hinata looked as if she wanted to melt into the wall and disappear.

"Um…" Hinata's mind went blank. Sasuke shrugged, and emerged from his room.

"Fine." Sasuke answered as he walked towards, then past Hinata, making his way down the hall.

_"Fine?" _Hinata thought as she followed behind him dumbly. Sasuke walked casually down the hall with his hands in his pockets. _Or maybe he can't walk any faster?_ Hinata thought. _Is he alright?_

Sasuke made a right turn down one of the corridors, and took his right hand out of his pocket to open and enter a nearby door. Hinata paused. _Where is he going?_

Sasuke's head re-emerged from the doorway to stare at Hinata with a confused look. Hinata froze for a moment before absently following him. _It's not like I was sneaking behind him._

She walked through the door and entered a small enclosed courtyard. It was fall, and the few trees within it had lost most of their leaves. Most of the plants had either wilted or taken on a sickly appearance. Sasuke punched the air tentatively, testing his strength.

"Oh!" Hinata gasped. Sasuke returned her a confused sidelong glance. _"He came to train!" _Hinata said to herself. She watched him closely as kicked and punched the air, moving gracefully across the ground all the while. His pace soon slowed, and he knelt down, his breathing fairly labored. After a pause, Sasuke looked up at the girl with his trademark cold-as-death stare.

_Hmmmm…_ Hinata stood up. _Might as well train some too._

Falling into her jukken-style posture, she extended her hand slowly, before sending a flurry of openhanded punches forward, along with their inherent destructive chakra.

Sasuke paused for a minute, remembering the attack (and slight throbbing pain in his side) that Hinata had used on him earlier.

Hinata stopped as she turned to see Sasuke's sharingan fixed upon her. She grew uneasy at he continued to stare at her. She shifted from foot to foot anxiously.

"Don't stop." Sasuke said in an exasperated tone. Hinata nodded and continued the exercise. _Why is he staring at me?_ She thought, her face beginning to redden. After striking out a few last times Hinata stopped.

"Why…" Hinata paused, stuttering as she tried to catch her breath, "Um… why…"…

"Show me." Sasuke asked quietly.

"Um…" Hinata looked about her as if looking for an escape route. "Well, I…" Sasuke nodded for her to continue. "You need…" _He'll be mad if I tell him he can't do it, he'll think I just don't want to show him. What do I do! "_Well you need the Byakugan." Hinata said wincing. Sasuke simply nodded. Hinata let out of sigh of relief.

"We'll see." Hinata's face took on a confused expression at Sasuke's response.

"Ah… but you need to have the Byakugan to see where to strike." Hinata said quickly trying to explain. Sasuke only grunted in response. After a short awkward silence Hinata's face took on a panicked expression.

_My eyes can't see how she does this. "_Is this the same technique that Neji uses?" Hinata nodded dumbly.

_What does he want from me…?_

"Explain how it is you do this." Sasuke continued, interrupting Hinata's confused thoughts. "Ugh… Please." Sasuke added after a moment.

_He said please?_ Hinata paused in deeper confusion. "Hai!" She said simply, shaking her head for a moment.

"I-I send chakra out of my hands." Hinata threw her palm out in demonstration. "Out through my tenkutsu, like when you perform a jutsu." Hinata looked over at Sasuke hoping he'd understand her muddled explanation. "With the byakugan I can see where to strike." Hinata looked away. "Um… Neji can even hit the tenkutsu." Sasuke nodded quietly before suddenly striking the air like Hinata did. Through her byakugan, she could see a small amount of chakra seeping from the tenkutsu around his hands and wrists. Sasuke turned towards her with an inquiring glance.

"Well?" Sasuke asked. Hinata's face took on the panicked expression it had previously. Sasuke sighed. "How was that?" He asked more directly.

"Um-um." Hinata stuttered. "Just from your hands." She whispered. Sasuke nodded.

"_From my hands? Focus Sasuke!"_ Sasuke took a deep breath as he began moving his hands quickly out in open-palmed strikes, each time trying to correct the flow of chakra into his hands. _Just like the Chidori, focus the chakra into this single part of my body, then, __outward_Sasuke repeated to himself. After a minute or so Sasuke stopped and turned back toward Hinata.

"Better?" Hinata said hopefully. Sasuke tilted his head and crossed his arms.

"And?" He asked. Hinata nodded.

"Focus the chakra from your hands outwards." Hinata explained.

"I am." Sasuke replied with a frown. Hinata looked about.

"I know…" Hinata looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry, I um…"

"Just try to explain it again?" Sasuke said forcing a weak smile. Hinata took in relieved breath and nodded.

"The chakra is coming from your hands, but it's just leaking out, you need to direct it outwards." Hinata paused in her explanation, and moved into her fighting stance. Drawing her hand back slowly, she gathered chakra into it. Throwing her hand out with lightning speed, she sent out a small wave of green chakra that could bee visably seen as it left her hand and radiated out into the air.

"I see." Sasuke said, following suit, and practicing himself, his hands blazing forward. Hinata watched anxiously.

"_He can't learn this technique! Only a Hyugga can. He's going to be mad. Why did he insist on trying to learn it? Father will be mad. Not even the branch family members are taught all the techniques." _Soon Sasuke stopped, his breathing labored as he once again looked over to Hinata.

"Ahhhh…" Hinata mumbled. _It takes years of training to even be able to concentrate enough chakra out of the tenkutsu. More chakra means more pressure, which forces the chakra out further from the hand_. _Sasuke doesn't seem very patient. Ah! What do I say?!_

"Better?" Sasuke suggested dryly. Hinata looked away. _I'll take that as a no. _"Well?" Sasuke asked. Hinata grimaced.

"More chakra." She squeaked. "A lot more." She whispered. Sasuke clenched his fist.

_After only a few minutes of that I feel completely drained. I felt like I was directing all my chakra out._

"Hmmm… Do I have enough chakra to try this?" Sasuke whispered out-loud. Preparing to form the seals of the Chidori, Sasuke paused. As Hinata watched, he fell into the soft-fist still stance Hinata used (Which he had previously copied with his sharingan). _If I double-out the seals… _Sasuke preformed the first seal, and then preformed seal again, with his right hand taking the position his left normally would, his right hand taking the position his left would. In this way he preformed each seal twice. As he completed the jutsu, he felt a massive drain on his chakra begin to take effect.

Hinata watched spellbound. _What was he doing?_ His arms started to take on a flickering bluish-green glow, and more bizarrely, black tattoo-like marks began emerging from his neck.

Sasuke began to panic; _it's taking all my chakra! I can't risk activating the curse seal! I thought it would divide the chakra between my hands, not take twice as much!!!!_ As Sasuke waited, his teeth clenched in pain as he held back the black marks of the curse seal to his neck, letting only a limited amount of chakra infuse into him. He slowly relaxed as the jutsu finished draining the necessary amount of chakra. With a pained breath, he slowly extended his left hand outward. The jutsu was finished.

As Hinata watched, the tattoo markings and flickering glow from Sasuke's arms disappeared. Sasuke's sweat-drenched face relaxed as he fell back into the soft fist style stance, and extended his left hand outward. _What was that for? _She thought to herself.

Quickly, Sasuke thrust his right hand outward, and released a portion of the chakra he had concentrated into his arm outward in a fiery blaze of blue-green. As his body flowed forward, he struck out with his left, releasing an even larger portion of chakra with enough force that it extended several feet ahead of his hand with an accompanying gust of wind. For almost a minute, Sasuke continued like this, at an ever-quickening pace, until the chakra in his hands ran dry. With a relaxing breath, he let his arms fall. _It would seem my limit is once. _He thought to himself remember his training on how to use the Chidori. He laughed inwardly. _Maybe not even once on a bad day. _Sasuke smirked as he turned towards Hinata.

"Better?" Sasuke asked. Without waiting for an answer, he turned and went to return to his room.

---

Sasuke awoke the next morning, (Having almost fallen asleep on the spot after using the Chidori as he had) and stretched. He felt much better, with the exception of a slight throbbing pain in his side from where Hinata had struck him the day before, and his still bandaged stomach from when Naruto had gotten him… however many days ago _that_ was. _How long was I unconscious anyway?_ Sasuke thought absently to himself as he rose from his bed. After dressing himself, he walked out into the hall, and as an afterthought, peered into Hinata's room. _Still Asleep? _Sasuke shrugged and left, lazily making his way to the front entrance of the hospital, his hands in his pockets as always. As he pushed open the front doors to leave however, he found someone stopping him.

"Where are you going Sasuke?" Then man, who turned out to be Kakashi as Sasuke raised his gaze, asked.

"Home." Sasuke stated flatly, staring straight into his sensei's eye.

Kakashi nodded. "So, where are you going?" Kakashi asked more slowly. Sasuke tensed at the question.

"**To… my… apartment**." He answered, drawing out each venom-laced word. Kakashi stood firm blocking Sasuke from leaving. Growing visibly irritated, Sasuke pushed his way past. "Unless you plan on tying me here!" Kakashi shrugged as his student passed him.

"I thought about it, but I don't think Orochimaru would take you, now would he?" Kakashi said lazily as his student walked away from him. Sasuke stopped as he heard the older man's words.

_Since I lost to that loser Naruto?_ He thought. _I knew all along he wouldn't the moment I felt Naruto's attack hit me. I just wasn't willing to accept that my only chance to gain enough power…_ Sasuke paused in his thoughts.

"Such an idiot." Sasuke mumbled, referring to Naruto. Kakashi looked up, confused, as the boy continued walking and turned a nearby corner.

_I wonder what he's going to do now. _Kakashi mused to himself."I'll have to thank that demon-fox if I ever see him." He said mumbling to himself before disappearing in a puff of nin-smoke.

---

Sasuke took in a deep breath as he opened the door to Tsunade's office. "Humph." He grunted as he saw the look of confused shock on the hokage's face. _This is going to be difficult._

After what seemed like ages, Tsunade finally spoke.

"What do you want?" She asked, gazing at the Uchiha coldly.

"I want a raise." Sasuke replied casually.

"**What! A raise! AFTER THAT STUNT!"** The hokage screamed in rage, bolting from her desk, holding herself from smashing the youth's face in. "You mean you WANT to go on missions again? With who?" The hokage said challengingly. Sasuke shrugged in response.

"Well, Naruto left with Jiraiya, and Sakura is training her medical jutsu at the hospital. I honestly have no idea when the perv will bring Naruto back, and Sakura simply doesn't have the time for missions." Sasuke opened his mouth to reply but was quickly interrupted. "And im NOT placing you with any of the other teams. Neji, Kiba AND Shikamaru could have easily died, and might I add a few of them almost did, going to rescue you!" Sasuke clenched his teeth at the mention of the term 'rescue'.

Sasuke stood in complete silence. _What AM I supposed to do? _

"And I am NOT sending you on solo missions." Tsunade said, deciding not to elaborate on how he wasn't a high enough rank, or trusted enough. "Since Shikamaru started helping at the academy, There's been an opening on Ino and Chouji's team." The Hokage mumbled.

"I'll join the team." The hokage peered at Sasuke.

"NO." She stated flatly.

"Then I'll replace Shikamaru and teach at the academy." Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

"N-" the Hokage paused for a minute. _That'll free up Shikamaru to re-join his team, and wait… hmmm. _The Hokage quickly pulled-up Sasuke's old academy records froma drawer in her desk. _Top of the class?!?!?! But I can't imagine Sasuke being good with children._ Tsunade thought, grunting to herself as she looked up at Sasuke's cold stare. _By the same token, I can't see them misbehaving either. And this way I can keep an eye on him. He'd never have to leave the village! _"Huh. Yes, alright. Now get out." She said finally.

"What?" Sasuke said confused.

"Oh." Tsunade continued, fully emerging from her thoughts. "I'll tell Shikamaru. Be at the academy at 8am tomorrow." The hokage said as she picked up a stack of forms that were overdue to be reviewed.

_Wait, she said yes? _Sasuke thought to himself, somewhat taken aback.

"Now get out." The hokage stated plainly as she began reading. Sasuke grunted, turned and walked out. _She'll give me a mission soon. She'll forgive me. It's only a matter of time._ Sasuke thought with a grin.

---

"Oh-No." Hinata thought, her heart stopping as she saw Sasuke talking to her father at the front gate of the Hyugga compound. As Hinata watched through her bedroom window, Hiashi nodded and turned, returning to their house. Ducking down, Hinata hid beneath the window sill. _What is father going to say! Sasuke should never have come to the compound! No!!!_ Hinata remained hidden in her room before her father appeared in the doorway.

"You can go." He said simply, before turning and leaving.

"I can go?" _Wait, where am I going? _Hinata took a peek outside, only to see Sasuke peering back at her from the front gate of the compound, tapping his foot anxiously. Hinata quickly put on her training outfit, and ran out to meet him.

"Better?" Sasuke asked as Hinata came to a stop before him.

"Um…" Hinata said confused.

"You were sick or something?" Sasuke continued.

"Um…"

Sasuke shook his head. "You weren't at the hospital when I went looking for you." Hinata nodded in understanding.

"Oh… hmmm." Hinata said blushing, as much for Sasuke showing concern as for her own absent-mindedness.

"Good." Sasuke said blandly as he turned and began walking.

_Ah! He's leaving… am I supposed to follow him?_ Hinata jogged-up beside Sasuke.

"We're going to train." Sasuke said as he looked down at the girl.

"Um…"

"Do you not want to?" Sasuke inquired, somewhat surprised. Most girls seemed to relish spending time with him, as much as it was annoying.

"I Do?" Hinata said slowly looking away. _But why me?_

"Good." Sasuke said, continuing to walk, while offering Hinata a smirk. It was actually a relief to not have her worshipping the ground he walked on. And her quietness was actually relaxing. _I might even be able to learn a few techniques. And at the very least, I found a training partner. _Sasuke thought, his smirk slowly turning into a smile.

---

Iruka looked confused as he entered the classroom.

"Oh! Sasuke! Came back to pick-up a few pointers?" Iruka said jokingly.

"Ugh… no." Sasuke said, somewhat irritated. "I'm replacing Shikamaru."

"What?" Iruka said disbelievingly.

"I'm replacing him. What do you want me to do?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms and taking a look around the classroom.

"Well, um, what happened to Shikamaru?" Iruka asked hesitantly.

"He's been re-assigned; I'll be here from now-on. So what are we doing today." Sasuke asked, trying to speed up the conversation. Iruka pointed outside as he tried to understand what was happening.

"We were going to do a survival training exercise out in the woods… well; Shikamaru was going to take them so I could finish grading their papers from last week's test. Ah, this is only going to put me further behind…" Iruka said thinking to himself out-loud.

"Where are the kids?" Sasuke asked with an exasperated tone.

"Outside." Iruka stated, still thinking to himself. "Oh, I should introduce you I guess." Sasuke nodded as the academy instructor led him out a nearby door that lead to the playground and adjacent training area. Sasuke sighed as he saw about twenty or so children milling about, playing, and practicing their basic jutsu.

"Um, children… CHILDREN!" Iruka screamed, as he quickly got their attention. "This is Sasuke; he'll be replacing Shikamaru as my assistant-"

One of the children quickly piped-up, interrupting his teacher.

"So Sasuke's going to take us on our survival mission field-trip then?" The young boy inquired hopefully.

"Well…" Iruka began, trying to find the right words to break it to them that the trip would have to be postponed.

"Yey!" The boy cheered, standing up. Sasuke shrugged, and fixed his hands into his pockets as he made his way to the front gate of the academy, his new students quickly running to catch-up to him. Iruka stood with a dumbfounded look as the children filed out of the gate. Letting out a sigh, he went to grade their papers.

---

"Sasuke! Hatori won't stop poking me!" One of the girls at the back of the line complained.

"Sasuke, when are we going to get there?" One of the boys spoke up.

"Ugh…" Sasuke groaned, trying to ignore them completely.

"Sasuke!" The girl from before shouted, indignant at being ignored.

"Sasuke! She's pulling my hair!" A male voice from the back complained.

"That's not true! And it's only because he was poking me!" The girl from earlier shouted.

Sasuke turned, and threw a shuriken, instantly cutting the boy's hair form the young-girls grip. The boys face turned white as a strand of his own hair fluttered before his face. The girl simply stood awestruck at the lock of hair she now held in her hand. Turning back around, Sasuke led the rest of the way without incident.

---

_Now that the quasi-ninja-horde is gone,_ Sasuke thought to himself absently as he left the academy, _back to something more important. _Walking slowly, his long hair shielding his eyes form the evening sun, Sasuke quietly made his way to the training grounds.

_I was half-expecting to be tied up or something. _Sasuke suddenly thought back to his sensei's words. _But I suppose I'm just not worth it now am I? _Sasuke felt a smirk lazily spread itself across his face. Sasuke let out a tired breath as he saw the trees and beaten ground of the training area. Pulling out a few kunai, he activated his Sharingan, just in time to see two kunai fly less than a foot in front of him. Whirling on the ground, Sasuke sent his own kunai streaking back in the direction of the attack. Tracking them with his eyes, he saw them easily deflected by a pair of chakra beams. "Chakra beams?" He said out loud, quickly identifying Hinata as his attacker.

"Sasuke! I-I … I didn't mean, the kunai just flew, but no, I was training, but not to hit you!!!! I mean, I thought you were someone else, not that I wanted someone else, I mean… ah… Sasuke um…" Sasuke shrugged, absently shaking his head as he approached Hinata.

"What is that technique?" He asked. Hinata stopped her stuttered apology and looked up.

"It's just something I was trying. It's not really a technique." Hinata added quickly. Sasuke grunted.

_No use arguing. _"Why didn't you use that technique when we trained yesterday?" Sasuke asked, trying to maintain eye contact with the anxious girl. _Why do I never sense any killer intent from her? She's not much of a ninja…_

"It's not really a technique, I don't know, I was going to show you, but I just started using it… ah…" Hinata looked down as she managed to slow down her slurred-together explanation. "I didn't think I was ready." She finished, her voice little more than a whisper. Sasuke let out yet another tired breath.

_Strange girl. _"That's the point of training. Practice."

_I don't want to do something stupid in front of Sasuke. I always feel so tense around him. Didn't I just make a mistake? If I had of hit him with my kunai… I could have killed him. I made such a fool of myself._

"I'll help you train that technique. It's a defensive technique I assume." Sasuke stated. _I wonder how strong it is. _Sasuke jumped backward, and threw a kunai at the confused girl. _Even with her byakugan activated, it will be interesting to see if she can counter my speed._

Sasuke darted off into the woods as he saw his kunai easily deflected from the corner of his eye. _She's watching me. How far can she see? A strong dojutsu indeed._ Sasuke mused to himself as his sharingan locked with her byakugan._ How can I even surprise her?_

Sasuke shrugged to himself, and concentrated his chakra at his feet, as he streaked towards Hinata at full speed, his hands already forming the seals for his attack.

"Fire technique, Great ball of fire!" He shouted, letting an oversized fireball go straight at the girl. In mid-jutsu, he activated the first inner chakra gate (the physical gate) to increase his speed. Darting to the left, he circled around and came at Hinata from the back. He flew at her, his foot prepared for a kick, until he felt a web of chakra burn into his skin. Sasuke took the opportunity to jump backwards as much to avoid the web, as his own Jutsu of fire that was quickly splaying itself off what appeared to be some kind of shield. Sasuke waited patiently (his muscles torn from activating the gate, his skin lacerated with chakra burns) for the smoke from his jutsu to clear. Hinata stood in the middle of the smoke, clearing unaffected by the fire technique, facing him, her left arm extended in the soft-fist style posture he was quickly becoming familiar with.

"Huh." Sasuke grunted. _I was too hot-headed. I shouldn't have tried to use a gate opening against a defensive technique. I feel stupider than Naruto. My body still isn't completely healed and I used that kind of self-destructive technique._ Shaking his head in anger, Sasuke tried to push himself up off the ground, but found his legs to be unresponsive.

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked confused, de-activating her byakugan.

"I still haven't recovered from before." Sasuke muttered. A look of fear crossed across Hinata's eyes.

_Did I hurt him? I just wanted to prove that…tha-… _Hinata hung her head, holding back a tear. _All I proved is how stupid I am. Sasuke can barely walk… and… _Hinata fell back onto ground.

"Tsh!" _Damnit what do I do now!_ "Hinata!" Sasuke inquired looking up to see Hinata shuddering on the ground no more than 20 feet away. "Hinata?" Sasuke inquired concerned. _What the hell._

"Yes." Sasuke heard her squeak.

"I should go home." He stated, cringing as a bolt of pain shot up from a chakra burn on his hand as he tried to lean back. As Sasuke watched, Hinata slumped forward further, her sobs becoming audible. _Huh? _Sasuke shook his head. _Whatever. _Manually crossing his legs with his hands, he began to meditate.

_I'm so stupid, I made such a fool of myself that he's just going to leave. _Hinata could feel the tears falling from her cheeks. _Ninja's don't cry. _Hinata shuddered as she heard a voice echo in her head. _But then I'm not much of a ninja am I? Neji was right. _Hinata sighed. _I should never have tried to become a ninja._ Hinata slowly relaxed her breathing.

When Sasuke could no longer hear the girl, he broke from his meditation and looked up.

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked hopefully. _Why was he still here?_

"Can you help me home?" _The great Uchiha prodigy beaten by drop-out and then a girl. _Sasuke thought sarcastically.

_He can't leave. I see._ Hinata thought, her hopes fading. "Fine." She mumbled, dragging herself up from the ground, and moving towards Sasuke, all the while trying to hide her face from his view. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she kneeled down, Sasuke suddenly laughed. Hinata paused.

_Is he laughing at me now???_ Hinata thought dejectedly.

"I think I've been here before." Sasuke mumbled sarcastically.

"Huh?" Hinata thought. _What is he talking about?_

"Thanks." Sasuke said quickly.

_HUH!!! Why is he thanking me?_ Hinata paused and looked at Sasuke for a moment, then turned away quickly, blushing, as she realized how close he was to her. In that brief instant however, she had seen him smirking. _At least he's not angry at me. _Remembering why she was holding onto-him, Hinata shifted her footing and began walking/dragging herself and Sasuke out of the training area. By that time the sun had almost fallen. Sasuke groaned as he realized his house was at the other end of the city.

_Great, now everyone gets to see a beaten-up Uchiha get dragged across town._

"Um, I live nearby; we could go get a few things… ah… bandages…" Hinata tried to explain.

"Fine." Sasuke drawled lazily._ I feel like my skin is burning._ _Ugh._

"Hai!" Hinata answered. _It's my fault this happened. _Soon they approached the front gate of the Hyugga compound, and came face-to-face with Hiashi as he stopped in front of them, seemingly about to leave. Hinata looked up and froze. Sasuke decided to remain quiet, however that seemed to be the motem-operendi of the day, as Hiashi stood frozen to the ground eying the two. Hinata was the first to speak-up.

"Ah! We were training, and I was just about to get some bandages!" Hinata said, quite a bit louder than necessary.

_She's with the Uchiha boy again? This year's number one rookie? Why? _Hiashi eyed them in confusion. _Are they a couple?!?!_ Hiashi moved forward a few steps. _Hmmm… an Uchiha. _Hiashi smiled visibly. _At worst, some of his talent might rub-off. At best…_

"Very well then. Go ahead." Hiashi said trying to hide his smile. _I wonder. _And with that open-ended thought, Hiashi left, and made his way off down the road.

"Um…" Hinata said, her confusion evident by her stunned expression.

"Well?" Sasuke inquired. _I guess we're allowed in? _Hinata let out a breath she had clearly been holding in, as her anxiety faded.

_I was sure he was going to yell at me. _Hinata thought as she brought Sasuke inside. Setting him down in a chair, she ran to her room, and brought-out a jar of salve along with a roll of bandages. When she came back, she almost dropped it all as she saw Sasuke walking towards her slowly, his breathing coming in ragged painful gulps.

"I'm fine now." Sasuke said, wiping all hints of pain from his face as he saw Hinata. "I can walk now." Hinata stared at him in disbelief.

"Bye." Sasuke said simply, before turning around. _So much of a chakra drain. Can I even make it home? _Hinata found herself unable to say anything as Sasuke opened the door to leave, then closed it. Activating her byakugan however, she saw him leaning heavily against the door he had just shut behind himself as he took in a few deep breaths before setting out again.

Biting her lip, she ran outside, and caught-up with him. As he heard her approaching he turned around.

"I'm fine." Sasuke insisted as he looked-up straight into Hinata's activated byakugan. "Che-" He muttered as he remembered her ability to see-though doors. Falling to one knee to catch his breath, Sasuke looked up again. _She must think I'm so weak._

Walking over beside Sasuke, Hinata felt a hand tug on her jacket as he pulled himself up. After a startled moment, she knelt down, and helped him to his feet. Moving forward after he had settled in, Hinata suddenly spoke-up.

"Um, are you working at the academy now?" Hinata said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yes." Sasuke answered quietly, his mouth only inches from her ear. Hinata shivered as she felt a soft tingle from the air that escaped his mouth.

"Cold?" Sasuke inquired, raising an eyebrow.

_He felt me shiver?! _"Yes!" Hinata lied quickly, as her face turned red-hot.

_In that jacket? It's almost winter I guess…_ Sasuke pulled her closer to him. "You don't feel that cold…" he continued absently.

Hinata stopped for a minute.

"Hinata?"

"I'm fine!" She squeaked, as she took off towards Sasuke's apartment at a quickened pace.

---

The rest off the walk was quiet, much to Sasuke's contentment, and Hinata's relief.

As Sasuke unlocked the door to his apartment however, Hinata's face began to redden once more.

"Ummm." Hinata mumbled.

"Ugh… I'll be fine." Sasuke insisted as he looked into Hinata's questioning glare. _I already lied about that didn't I?_ As he took his arm from around her shoulders, Sasuke felt his knees buckle, sending his body crashing to the ground, and his head into the doorframe.

---

Sasuke raised his arms as he awoke, seemingly, in his own bed.

_The burning is gone? _Sasuke thought as he looked at his bandaged hand. He looked to his right out his bedroom window. _Morning?_ _Oh, yeah._ The throbbing in his head reminded him. "Concussion." He mumbled to himself, as he dragged himself from bed. _I'll be late for the academy soon, assuming I can walk at all. _He swung himself out of bed, almost disappointed that he was in good enough condition to face another day with those brats. The children were already grating on his nerves, and it was only day number two. Sasuke groaned. Opening the door of his bedroom, he almost choked when he saw Hinata lying sprawled across his couch. The pale skin of her stomach and shoulders accented her pearl-white eyes as she opened them. The bandages across her chest temporarily caught his attention before he shook his head and tried to relax. It seemed she had found a spare comforter, which at the moment only covered her up to her waist. Sasuke couldn't help but stare as Hinata stirred herself wake and looked up at him. He found himself unable to look away as she continued to stare at him in deepening confusion. After what seemed like an eternity, Hinata lowered her eyes, blushing.

_Why is he looking at me? _She thought as she looked down at her chest realizing how… _bare_ she was (at least compared to normal). She let out a barely audible squeak as her face froze in horror.

"Hmm…" Sasuke shook his head and turned around, walking quickly to the exit, and leaving for the academy.

---

Sasuke slowed as he approached the academy. Iruka stood outside talking to several Anbu. Sasuke waved cautiously as he approached, as much a greeting as it was an inquiry. Seemingly unnoticed, he joined the small circle of ninja. To his left was Iruka.

"She said she forgot a book at home, so I let her get it." Iruka explained to the team of three Anbu that stood before him. "She's only been gone a few hours; she can't be that far away." Iruka continued, his voice hurried. Sasuke shrugged at the proceedings.

_Probably nothing important._ He thought as he continued forward.

"Hiashi's probably just over-reacting again." One of the Anbu commented, stopping Sasuke dead in his tracks.

"Who?!" Sasuke shouted suddenly, taking the attention of his teacher and the Anbu.

"Hanabi's gone missing." One of the Anbu stated slowly approaching Sasuke. "You wouldn't know anything, would you Uchiha?" Sasuke frowned and sent the Anbu a cold stare. "I'll take that as a no." The Masked ninja muttered before turning away. "She probably just got lost." He proclaimed more loudly. Sasuke shrugged and continued into the academy.

_Strange. _He muttered to himself.

"I should kill you where you stand." Sasuke heard from behind him. Swirling on his feet he turned to see Hiashi standing no more than a foot from who appeared to be the Anbu captain, his byakugan activated.

"Where did he come from?" Sasuke whispered to himself as he crossed his arms prepared to watch the spectacle unfold.

"Ah, well my lord." The Captain began explaining.

"I'll deal with this myself." Hiashi hissed, brushing past the captain threateningly.

---

"I'm as concerned as you are, but I'm sure it's nothing." Tsunade tried to reason with the Hyugga. _Stubborn bastard. _"I don't have enough ninja to go on a mad hunt for a girl who only disappeared a few hours ago. I'm sure she's just lost." The Hyugga stood firm, rooted to the floor. _He's not leaving is he?_ "I don't have any ninja to spare. I'm sure you're aware of the shortage. For the time being, feel free to search yourself, if you can't find her, I WILL assign a team later, but as it is…" Hiashi's face contorted in visible anger.

"I'll remember this, woman." The Hyugga lord muttered under his breath as he turned and left the hokage's office.

"Jerk." The hokage mumbled in return as she picked-up a new stack of mission reports.

---

Sasuke sat quietly as he watched over the children completing their work. The last thing he expected was Hiashi to suddenly open the door and enter the classroom. Sasuke raised an eyebrow enquiringly.

"Sasuke?" The Hyugga inquired, his demeanor betraying nothing. With that simple statement, he left back through the now open classroom door. Sasuke looked down at Iruka who was seemingly transfixed with work of his own.

"Yeah, go ahead, I'm fine." Iruka mumbled, his eyes remaining on whatever it was he was reading.

"Che-" Sasuke grunted as he left the classroom, and stood before Hiashi.

"I have a mission for you." The man stated simply. Sasuke nodded.

_This is a pleasant surprise. _The Uchiha thought, smirking. "Alright." The boy agreed. Hiashi paused for a moment, and then nodded. _That's his idea of a thank-you I suppose._

"What do I have to do?" Sasuke questioned pointedly. Hiashi nodded again.

"Rescue Hanabi." He stated simply. Sasuke frowned, and then nodded with a shrug. Hiashi grit his teeth. "The girl is familiar with the city and knows to not do something foolish like get lost. There are a lot of people after the Hyugga bloodline. It is most likely that they took this rare opportunity to kidnap my daughter when she was unescorted." Hiashi continued, his eyes boring into the young Uchiha. Sasuke nodded in understanding.

_Shit._

"Take as many ninja as you can find." The Hyugga continued. "I have a mission." Hiashi finished, almost spitting that last word in distaste.

"I understand." Sasuke agreed, turning to leave. Hiashi nodded in agreement as he watched the Uchiha take-off down the academy hall, bursting through the doors at its end.

_This is the chance I've been looking for. _Sasuke thought to himself with a grin. Keeping up his frantic pace, he leaped from rooftop to rooftop until he came in sight of Konaha hospital. Concentrating his chakra at his feet, he bolted up in the air, landing lightly on the hospital's rooftop. He continued by breaking down the locked door on the rooftop and running down the stairway behind it. Emerging into a close-by hallway, Sasuke flew past several nurses before finding the room he was looking for.

"Six-Hundred and seventy-one!!!!!" A pained voice from within screamed.

_Good. _Sasuke grunted, walking-in calmly. "Lee." He inquired simply.

"Hai, Sasuke?" Lee said, falling to the ground suddenly. "No! Now I must do 1000 sit-ups!" He screamed realizing he had fallen down.

"Lee, ugh, this is important." Sasuke continued as he looked down shaking his head.

"Important?" Lee inquired.

"Yes." Sasuke continued. _Every damned ninja is off on some mission. Lee's looks like he's mostly recovered however. _"Hanabi's been kidnapped." Sasuke stated.

"Kidnapped!" Lee shouted, standing up suddenly. "In the springtime of her youth! Such a thing is unforgivable!" Sasuke sighed at the eccentric, spandex-wearing taijutsu specialist.

"If you want to come, we leave now." Sasuke drawled, eager to quiet Lee's strange ranting.

"Hai!" Lee shouted, moving to follow Sasuke as he left. _I will show him that I am not as weak as he thinks and rescue this girl in fashion and style! _Lee thought, subconsciously extending his good-guy thumbs-up to a cringing Sasuke.

_Who else could I get? _Sasuke thought to himself in consternation.

"Who else is coming?" Lee asked, mirroring Sasuke's thoughts. Sasuke shrugged in response. "I heard Hinata's team is out on a mission, but she got injured. I heard she's fine now though." Lee suggested.

_Why didn't I think of that? _Sasuke chided himself.

"She IS Hanabi's sister. I'm sure she could help." Lee continued, happy he could suggest something helpful. Sasuke nodded, turning towards the Hyugga compound. _Yes! I haven't been on a mission in so long! _Lee thought with excitement.

Approaching the compound, Sasuke leapt over the gate, Lee in-tow. Looking up he saw Hinata's open window.

_Good. _Sasuke thought as he leapt upward, straight into her room. _She's not here. _He thought, quickly pushing her door open, and activating his Sharingan to quickly scan the remainder of the house. _Damnit!_

"Lee!" He yelled, emerging from the front-door of the house. "Run to the training area just down the road and check for her. Meet me back at the front gate of the compound in 10 minutes!" Not waiting for a reply, Sasuke ran off in the other direction. In a matter of minutes, he managed to cross the village, his Sharingan activated as he dodged in and out of crowds of people at lightning speed. Jumping up the stairs of his apartment, he took a key from his pocket, unlocked the door and threw it open.

"Sasuke!" A startled Hinata mumbled, her body shrouded in a comforter.

_She's still on my couch? Is she afraid to go home? Did Hiashi even notice if she was gone? Does he KNOW she's here? _Sasuke pondered to himself as he stood in the doorway.

"I'm sorry." The girl whimpered, hunching-over. Sasuke took a few steps forward. "I-I, spent all night bandaging…" Sasuke sighed as the girl's explanation turned into a mess of sobbing and whining breaths.

"Thank-you, Hinata." Sasuke forced himself to mumble. _Why is she so upset? I'm the idiot that can't even properly perform a taijutsu technique without falling to the ground. _Hinata's face emerged from the blanket, her normally white eyes tinged red. _She dragged me all the way here and spent all that time… _Sasuke sighed at he looked down at his bandaged limbs. _She's not as weak as she thinks she is. _Hinata stared up at Sasuke for a minute before looking down at the ground again.

_Why is he thanking me? _Hinata sighed. "I should go home." She mumbled, collecting herself somewhat. _Before I do something stupid again. _Hinata looked up. "I need to get dressed." Sasuke grit his teeth.

_Damnit! Stupid girl! _Sasuke's mind screamed. _I should just tell her about the mission. _He thought to himself. _Then I wouldn't have to deal with this. _Sasuke ran his hand through his hair.

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked, looking up at the visibly pained boy. _What did I do? Maybe I should ask him? _Hinata thought to herself hopefully. _No! Just do it! _Hinata tried to relax her breathing to no avail.

"You're a stronger ninja than you think, Hinata." Sasuke mumbled. _If you had more confidence... _Hinata started at the remark.

_Did he just say that? _Hinata let out a final breath, before standing up, the comforter draped on her shoulders. Closing the small gap in a few steps, she reached around and attached herself to the surprised Uchiha. Hinata decided not to say anything as she buried her face in his chest. Sasuke tensed as the trembling girl hugged him.

"Hmph." He grunted, his face reddening as the girl pressed against him. After a few seconds she pulled away.

_He didn't hug me back. _She thought, her eyes tearing up again. Hinata sighed, and then turned towards the bedroom to change. She stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Pulling her backward, Sasuke arched his neck around and leaned,-in kissing her slowly on the cheek. Sasuke's heart raced as he pulled back.

_Was I too late? Did I go too far? _His mind panicked as Hinata stood where he had stopped her, facing away from him. Suddenly, as Sasuke watched in amusement, Hinata sighed and collapsed onto the ground. _Mmmm. _The Uchiha grunted. _Could have been worse I guess. _He thought with a grin, picking the girl up. _Gotta move fast now though, Lee's probably waiting for me._

---

"Oh Sasuke! What has happened to our dear Hinata-chan!" Lee exclaimed as Sasuke arrived to meet him carrying the girl. "We need to get the curry of life!!!"

"Um, no." Sasuke muttered, ignoring the green-clad ninja, while walking towards the outer wall of konaha.

"Where are we going Sasuke!" Lee exclaimed. Sasuke paused.

"The enemy most likely tried to escape as quickly as possible. That means they headed for the nearest section of the wall. Which is where we're going. After that they should try to distance themselves as far away from konoha as possible in the first few hours. That means they'll be heading in a straight line that way." Sasuke stuck his finger out in the direction of the wall. Since they most likely have to carry the girl, they'll probably be a little slow. That's how we'll catch them." Lee stood in awe.

"That is amazing Sasuke-kun. How do you think of such things! Do you think it will really work?" Sasuke shrugged lazily.

"Let's just get moving." Sasuke said as he set a slowly awakening Hinata on the ground.

"What happened Sasuke?" Hinata whispered as she came too. Sasuke shook his head, and simply jumped forward towards konaha's out wall.

---

Sasuke suddenly tensed. Below!

"Earth technique, Rising earth missile!" A voice shouted. Sasuke dodged backwards as a spike of earth launched itself from the earth below. He held up his hand up to indicate to his team to stop.

"Show yourself." Sasuke proclaimed.

A tall slender pale figure emerged from the nearby tree line. Clad entirely in black, seemingly carrying something on his shoulder.

"Hanabi!" Hinata screamed from behind Sasuke. As they watched, the man tossed the girl lazily to the ground beside him. He then ran forward, his eyes locked on Sasuke.

"Earth technique! Great earth slide!" The dark clad figure shouted. The three leaf genin jumped backwards quickly as the earth beneath them liquefied and roared towards them.

"Fire technique! Great balsams of fire!" Sasuke shouted, his hands moving quickly, as he drifted back down towards solid earth. He activated his Sharingan to watch as his rapidly streaking fire attack was easily dodged.

"Earth technique! Great falling missiles!" A voice to Sasuke's right shouted. Sasuke rolled to his left just in time to see the ground he had been standing on riddled with rock-like spears of earth.

"Che-" Sasuke grunted as he looked back at his team. Both of them were short-range taijutsu fighters. They wouldn't stand a chance unless they could past the mysterious ninja's Doton (earth) techniques.

"Sasuke-san!" Lee's voice shouted from behind him. Sasuke inclined his head the slightest bit backward to show he was listening. A loud metallic crashing sound was soon heard as Lee removed the weights he wore around his ankles.

"Hnnn." Sasuke grunted. _That could work. _Sasuke thought as Lee lazily jogged forward. "Wait for the signal Lee."

Sasuke breathed for a moment before withdrawing his Fuma Shuriken from behind his back. Placing it on his left wrist, he slowly preformed another set of hand signs.

"Great fire technique, Phoenix Flame!" Holding his right hand to his lips, he let the molten fire streak straight at the earth user.

"Earth technique! Great wall of earth!" The ninja shouted quickly, his hands moving at a panicked pace as he tried to form the necessary seals in time. Suddenly Lee surged forward, easily closing half the distance between himself and the earth user in the matter of a few seconds.

"Earth technique, great falling missiles!" The enemy ninja shouted again, sending a great rain of earth downward at both Sasuke and Lee. Sasuke parried the first rock-hard missile with his huge spinning shuriken turning it to dust as he leapt upwards.

"Great windmill, Shadow shuriken technique!" Sasuke screamed. The earth user clenched his teeth in frustration. Looking to his right, he saw Lee almost in front of him, his hands bloodied as he punched through the rain of earth.

Timing his attack, Lee watched as the earth user jumped away from him in an attempt to avoid both his attack, and Sasuke's giant Fuma Shuriken. "Physical gate open!" Vanishing from sight, Lee appeared behind his opponent.

_He's sending him back towards my shuriken! _Sasuke thought in awe, as Lee's fist plowed straight towards his opponent's spine. Lee's fist however seemed to pause just centimeters from the earth ninja's back. Sasuke's shuriken flew past harmlessly, clattering to a stop as the blades half-folded into themselves as the shuriken came to rest upon the ground. Sasuke watched as the earth ninja's spine seemed to erupt in a stream of streaking bone. Lee danced backwards helplessly. _What? A Bloodline technique? _Sasuke thought in horror.

"Earth technique, Great cracking earthquake!"

Sasuke watched as Lee quickly lost his footing, and fell onto his back.

"Earth technique! Great falling missiles!"

Sasuke clenched his teeth, unable to dodge in mid-air. Falling backwards, he prepared to form the seals for the Chidori. As his feet lighted upon the ground, he found Hinata in front of him, easily deflecting the spears of earth away from him. His Sharingan still locked on Lee, he concentrated on forming the seals as quickly as he could. The earth user was quickly approaching Lee, who seemed unable to move properly after his gate opening.

"Second Gate opening-" Lee was quickly stopped short as a spear of bone pierced his shoulder and embedded itself in the ground behind him.

"You're not going anywhere." The earth user muttered, as he unleashed a stream of bones from his body straight at his trapped opponent.

"Lightning technique!" Sasuke screamed. Pulling his arms backwards, he concentrated the whole of the chakra from his body towards his hands. His Sharingan swirled one last time before his eyes turned black again.

_The chidori? _Lee wondered trying to clear his fogged mind as his blood seeped from where the earth user's bone had pinned him to the ground.

"Gentle Fist Style, Wave of a Thousand Birds!" Snapping his hands forward, Sasuke felt his tenkutsu burn as he released the entirety of his chakra in less than a second.

"Earth fusion technique, Great wall of Bone!" The enemy ninja shouted as he pushed backward with is planted foot, trying to avoid the approaching blue-ish green destructive wave. He watched helplessly as the bone that connected Lee to the ground disintegrated into a fine white dust as the crackling storm passed, while his own shield lasted little more than a second. He managed to avoid the majority of the attack. _It passed straight through my shield. _The earth ninja whispered, testing his limbs. _And through me. I can't move my arm!_ _I can't use any techniques!_

Sasuke let out exhausted breath and fell face first onto the ground. Lee glanced backwards at Sasuke.

"Wow." He mouthed before reaching forward and painstakingly removing the remainder of the bone that pinned him to the ground. Standing up slowly, Lee surveyed his opponent. _He must be from the same bloodline as that other guy. He uses the same bone techniques. Kimi… Kimi something. His arm looks injured. But even without his earth techniques, I don't think I can get past his bone attacks. I'm not sure I can gate again like this. _Lee thought as he swayed on his feet. He watched the earth user jump at him, seemingly not willing to give him a moment's repose. Lee closed his eyes awaiting the inevitable. After a moments pause, he looked up to see Hinata standing before him, her arms slowing their movements as the earth user backed away.

"Hinata-Chan run!" Lee shouted as the enemy ninja regained his footing. "He's a long range type! You won't be able to get near him!" He continued in a pleading voice.

"No." Hinata said simply, surveying her opponent with her activated eyes. "He can't use anymore techniques."

"What!" Lee exclaimed incredulously. _Just what was that attack that Sasuke-San used?_

"Ha! A defensive bloodline! A relative of Hanabi perhaps?" The ninja asked, speaking directly for the first time. Hinata grit her teeth and fell into the gentle fist style stance. "I know all about that technique. Don't think you stand a chance against me. After I finish you I'll get the Sharingan user. Heh. To think such a powerful bloodline could be defeated so easily."

Hinata rushed forward, shoving her open fist forward. Her attack was easily deflected away by a sword-like bone extending from the enemy ninja's left arm.

Taking the offensive the enemy ninja sent another wave of bone from his body.

"The Bloodline wars have just begun." He shouted, as Hinata deflected the bones away from herself with the gentle fist style. "And it looks like they're over for you!" He shouted as he ran forward, bone sword in hand. Hinata looked around her. She was trapped by a prison of bone.

"Thinner." Hinata concentrated her blue beams of chakra from her hands towards the wall of bone that surrounded her. "Stronger!" Hinata concentrated the flow of her chakra as she locked eyes with the earth user. "Sharper!" Spinning quickly in place, she directed her hands across the walls of bone, cutting them down. Reaching one hand outward, she grabbed a single spear of bone from the seemingly falling forest of bone around her. Digging her feet into the ground, she grabbed the base of the bone spear with both hands, and thrust it at the stomach of the charging ninja, piercing him straight through.

Hinata watched quietly as his inner chakra force depleted to nothing, and stopped flowing.

"Cool." Lee breathed before passing-out and falling to the ground.

---

"Bloodline wars." Hiashi mumbled. "Get inside." He ordered.

"Lee's injured." Hinata pleaded, glancing over at the unconscious ninja on Sasuke's back. Hiashi grimaced as he saw the red streak of blood that was running down Sasuke's shirt. "Follow me." Hiashi mumbled. "Hanabi, go inside." He added as an afterthought.

The older ninja quickly lead Sasuke to the hospital. Upon opening the front entrance a nurse quickly spotted them.

"Oh my… Code-" The nurse opened her mouth to speak, but found it covered by Hiashi's hand.

"Do not speak." He ordered. "This is a Classified ANBU operation." The nurse stood in shock. "Take him for the appropriate treatment." Hiashi continued in a commanding tone.

"Hai." The nurse mouthed, quickly grabbing a stretcher from a nearby hallway. Taking his queue, Sasuke laid the spandex wearing ninja on the moving bed.

"Follow me." The nurse spoke, grabbing a clipboard. Hiashi quickly appeared at her side, his mere presence seeming deflecting the heavy human traffic of the hospital. Hinata followed in tow behind Sasuke as he pushed the stretcher. After a minute, the nurse ushered them forwards towards a set of double doors.

"Wait here. I'll go get the doctors." Hiashi nodded.

"Hinata." He mouthed.

"Hai!" Hinata shouted suddenly, he heart skipping a beat in the tense atmosphere.

"Follow her. Make sure she informs no-one other than the appropriate medical personal as to our presence here." Hinata nodded, and quickly followed the now panicked nurse. As they left, Hiashi looked down at Lee, before turning to Sasuke.

"As far as **anyone **is concerned, you were conducting a training exercise. Mention nothing on the subject of the bloodline war." Taking a step forward, Hiashi paused, then turned back for a moment. "Tell the same to Lee the moment he awakens." He said, handing Sasuke a clinking bag. "That's payment for the mission and assassination. Distribute it among your team as you seem fit."

"Money's the last thing on my mind." Sasuke hissed, gesturing angrily towards Lee. "What the hell is this 'war'?"

Hiashi activated his Byakugan, and turned to fully face Sasuke. "Lee will be fine with the proper treatment, and I agree; payment isn't foremost on my mind either. As for the bloodline war, this is neither the time nor the place."

Sasuke shook his head before looking down at the bag in his hands. Opening it he looked up incredulously at Hyugga clan leader.

"Rescuing Hanabi was an A ranked mission." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Defeating the Doton user with the bloodline was an unexpected surprise."

---

"S-Ranked missing-nin. Impaled on his own bloodline-limit bone, after taking a large hit from what looks like a gentle fist-style attack. As a side note, there seems to be chakra burns on his body. Origin of technique unknown." Sakura looked up at her teacher for confirmation of her post-mortem.

"Hyugga!" Tsunade hissed.

---

Hinata awoke to find her brother's arm on her shoulder.

"I'll be taking over. You can both go home." Neji said looking back towards the operating room. I'll send word if he awakens.

"Hai." Hinata answered sleepily. "Thank-you Neji." Neji inclined his head in response. Hinata stood up, bowed towards her brother, and then began walking wearily towards the front entrance of the hospital. Sasuke pushed himself off from the wall he had been leaning on, and passed by Neji, inclining his head towards the Hyugga male.

"Well done." Neji murmured. Sasuke paused.

"Hinata was the one who defeated him." Sasuke answered back. Neji tensed for a minute.

"Really? Well done none-the less." Neji continued. _Sasuke seems to be a formidable teacher as well. _"I look forward to seeing both of you at the upcoming chunnin exams."

"Hnnn-" Sasuke grunted simply as he continued walking, quickening his pace to catch up with Hinata.

---

"He was defeated? By whom?" The tall black-haired ninja spoke. The man that stood before him shivered. He tried to concentrate on the red clouds upon the young ninja's robe.

"It was a Dojutsu user."

"My brother?" The Atatsuki ninja inquired further.

"She was using some strange chakra technique. He couldn't lay a hand on her."

"I'm aware of that technique." Itachi mumbled.

"No! It was different, she cut his bones apart!" The man before Itachi explained, a hint of awe in his voice.

"She?"

"Yes, she, I don't know who she was. Her eyes were white like Hanabi's. Maybe they were part of the same bloodline?"

Itachi shook his head. "Doubtful."

"No! They looked very much the same. Do you think-" The man's words stopped suddenly as Itachi's hand pulled his chin upwards, so that their eyes met.

---

_Unexplained author interruption:_

_Wow! What does Itachi have in store for our heroes? Is he some crazy mastermind intent on some weird, yet-to-be-explained bloodline war? Or is he just interested in abducting little girls? All will be explained in chapter two! Or maybe not. Whatever I feel like._

_P.S. A warning to fans interested in reading further:_

_If you haven't read all the way in the Naruto-manga, be prepared for spoilers. That and more blood/gore. As graphic as my poor literary skills can manage. And lemons. Or at least fluff. But don't worry. I'm not setting up Lee with Sasuke. Unless I don't get any reviews. evil laugh_

_Ahem… moving forward:_

---

"I got our payment." Sasuke mentioned as he walked towards his apartment. Hinata made a small humming sound that seemed to indicate she heard him. "There's quite a bit." Hinata nodded. Sasuke sighed. "Neji is looking forward to seeing you in the upcoming chunnin exams." Hinata stopped and looked up at Sasuke, her eyes wide. "I told him you defeated that ninja." Hinata slumped her shoulders.

"Oh."

"You don't want to go to the chunnin exams?" Sasuke inquired further. Hinata quickly shook her head.

"No, I do! It's just. I didn't defeat that ninja. I didn't really do anything. Your attack-"

Hinata trailed off. "That attack is was awesome!" Hinata looked down again. "I didn't really do anything." The girl repeated. Sasuke sighed.

"I'm not going to argue. I wasn't conscious at the time. But when I woke-up he was dead, Lee was still alive, and you were untouched." Hinata opened her mouth to disagree, but stopped short as a blush crept up her face.

"Hmmm…" Hinata hummed out-loud as she turned and hugged Sasuke around his chest. After a moment her body went limp.

_Asleep? Huh. _Sasuke thought as he picked her up.

---

"Many believe that bloodlines are the true sources of the village's power. The Byakugan. The Sharingan. Just to name a few. I'm sure you're aware of the value of your own limit." Sasuke nodded. "In different ways these limits can be stolen, often to increase a village's strength. Sometimes, entire bloodlines are wiped-out." Hiashi looked straight into Sasuke's hardened gaze, as he closed the door to Hinata's room. "Thank-you for bringing her home." Hiashi mumbled. Sasuke nodded in response. "Sometimes conflicts drag entire villages into wars. Sometimes these conflicts are localized entirely within a village's own clans."

"And in this case?" Sasuke asked. Hiashi shrugged.

"The bone users were supposedly wiped-out. It's hard to imagine more than a few of them escaped. They're hardly a threat." Sasuke nodded.

"As such, for one to declare war like that…" Hiashi paused. "He's either foolhardy, or in league with others." Sasuke grunted. "Don't let your guard down." Villages often hide the existence of the bloodline clans within them, or the clans hide themselves from the very villages they serve. Our enemy could be anyone." Sasuke nodded in understanding. "If I hadn't made it clear already, speak to no-one outside our clan." Sasuke grunted.

"I'm not a part of your clan." He pointed out.

"I'm offering my assistance Uchiha. Allies in these times are difficult to trust and hard to come by. I owe you a debt for the rescue of my youngest daughter, and for the safekeeping of my oldest. You'd be hard-pressed on your own." Sasuke nodded. "In times before these our clans…" Hiashi trailed off as he reached for the right words, "Lent assistance to each other. As the eldest survivor of you clan the decision is yours." Sasuke grunted once again.

"You're speaking to the wrong brother." Hiashi paused in response.

"I made no mistake. But yes, that matter is also of concern to me."

---

Sasuke awoke to a light tapping on his front door. Wearing nothing other than his white shorts, he opened the door, his eyes still half-closed.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke peered down at the Hyugga girl.

_Perhaps I should find a shirt before she melts into a puddle on the floor. _"Yes?"

"Anno. Father… ah, he spoke and the team…" Hinata stuttered becoming more and more flustered by the word.

"Come in Hinata." Sasuke said as he turned towards his room leaving the door wide open.

"Hai!" She shouted, quickly rooting herself to his sofa. She let out a breath of relief as walked back in from his room wearing a blue shirt also. "Father… said we made a good team." Hinata continued. Sasuke nodded. "And he told the Hokage that we in a team now, me, you… and Lee."

_I expect that went well. _Sasuke thought to himself sarcastically.

"So… what do you think?" Hinata asked, looking up, finally meeting Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke grinned. "Hmmm… Father has another mission." Hinata said quickly. Sasuke nodded. "A scouting mission in Rain."

"There aren't any bloodlines in rain." Sasuke interjected quickly. Hinata nodded.

"He says that rain's power is too great. That may have a hidden bloodline. We're supposed to see if they do, and see if they had anything to do with Hanabi's abduction." Sasuke nodded.

"Lee's not ready yet." Sasuke added. Hinata nodded.

"Ahhh… well. Hai. But um. Father said the mission… Um Lee." Hinata stuttered.

"I see. When do we leave?" Sasuke said interrupting Hinata's embarrassed tirade.

"Now?" She said, her blush slowly receding.

"Hn-" Sasuke grunted as he stood-up and grabbed a bag from his room. Hinata watched as he put on his shoes and darted out the door.

"Wait… ahhh… SASUKE-KUN!!!" Hinata shouted before following him out the door.

---

"Did you find everything you were looking for sir?" The merchant asked him. Sasuke nodded with a bored expression as he stuffed his new clothes in his bag.

"Clothes shopping?" Hinata asked with a confused expression. Sasuke shook his head, and entered a nearby change-room. Hinata stood staring at the door until Sasuke emerged. He wore a tight black, nearly see-through shirt, almost equally tight dark-blue jeans with a dragon emblazed down one leg, all topped off with a large enveloping black trench coat. "Sasuke…" Hinata whispered as she dragged her eyes away from his taught muscular…

"Hinata?" Sasuke asked concerned as the girl swayed on her feet.

"Hai?" She answered dreamily.

"What are you getting?" Sasuke asked, his patience running dry.

"You're buying me something?" She asking looking around, as if he were asking a different girl.

"Were getting disguises. So that people don't know who we are?" Sasuke continued, becoming visibly irritated.

"Hai!" Hinata answered quickly. "I'm still looking." She continued, looking around frantically.

"I see." Hinata quickly pulled a large fur collar jacket from a nearby rack.

"How does this look?" She asked quickly. Sasuke's face turned white suddenly. "Bad… ahhh… I'll find another one." She said turning around again only to come face to face with Ino and Sakura. She let out a small noise in her throat as she saw the incredulous looks on their faces.

"Sause….kay…" Sakura slowly mouthed.

"With the Hyugga?" Ino continued, seemingly deep in thought.

"We're shopping?" Sasuke suggested as he held his hand to his face in dread.

"Oh my god that's so cute!" Ino shrieked.

_What the hell? _Sasuke thought.

"I'll help you pick something nice." Ino continued. "That is if Uchiha boy doesn't mind." Hinata shied away seemingly trying to blend in with one of the coat racks.

"Ugh…" Sasuke grunted.

"Great!" Ino grabbed Hinata forcibly by the wrist and dragged her out of the shop.

_Well as least their tastes in clothes differ. Damned if I know how to buy girls clothes._

Sakura smiled for a moment looking back. "It's been such a short time, but you've changed haven't you?" Sasuke shrugged. "No, I can see it."

_I changed? I don't see how. _"Naruto has that effect on people." Sasuke said, using his rarely seen uchiha humor. Sakura laughed.

"Maybe." She walked forward, and gave him a quick hug before pulling back. "I heard you have a new team." Sasuke nodded with a confused expression. "Don't do the same thing to them." Sasuke tensed.

"It was my decision." Sakura nodded slowly. Sasuke shifted uneasily on his feet. "But, no, I won't." Sakura smiled uneasily. Then turned and left.

---

"Ahhh… Ino-chan, are you _sure_?" Hinata emerged from the change room a moment later. She wore a mid-length black skirt, that rode distressing low on her hips (in Hinata's opinion of-course) with an overly large matching belt that seemed to tilt to one side, combined with a small long-sleeved blue shirt.

"The shirt is kinda small." Hinata insisted as she tried lower the fabric down, only to have it retract back up to just below her breasts. The clingy material the shirt was made of stuck to every curve of her upper body.

_Well that's the point. Wow this girl has a __**lot**__ upstairs. And such flat stomach to compliment. Legs are kinda short, but who's looking there anyways?_ "Here! Put on this jacket." Hinata shrugged and put on the black leather jacket that was handed to her. She tried doing up the zipper, but found her… 'bust'… wouldn't fit inside the jacket. She sighed as she realized she'd have to leave it unzipped. Ino giggled evilly. She grinned even wider as she noticed Sasuke peering into the nearby shops looking for them. Pulling some money from her pocket she quickly paid the retailer and shoved Hinata out of the shop right at Sasuke.

"I think we did well." She declared as Sasuke turned to look at them. Sasuke blinked quickly.

"Yeah…"

"This ok?" Hinata's horse voice managed to squeeze out.

"Aren't you cold?" Sasuke blurted-out.

"No… Maybe I'll…"

"No, nevermind. OKAY! Ahem. Let's go." Sasuke said barely managing to avoid a stutter.

"Um… thank-you Ino-chan?" Hinata said as she quickly followed Sasuke's flowing coat. Ino waved as they left. "Ah, Sasuke?"

"Hmmm?" Sasuke answered, managing to keep his gaze forward.

"Where are we going?"

"Hn-, I'm going home. It's late, we'll leave in the morning."

"Hai."

_But-first I'm getting something to eat._ Looking around, Sasuke soon spotted a stand selling what looked like kebabs. "Hmmm." Walking up to it, he quickly paid for two, handing one to Hinata absently.

"Thank-you Sasuke-kun." She said quickly noticing how he averted his eyes from her.

"WOAH!" Naruto exclaimed from behind them. Hinata began choking on a piece of kebab. "Are you on a date with Sasuke-Teme or something?"

Sasuke rubbed his forehead. "Fine yes, sure. Now buzz-off Naruto."

"Woah! When did that happen Hinata-chan?" Hinata's eyes bulged as she finally managed to swallow the piece of kebab. "And you look GREAT!"

"Ahhh….." Hinata found herself unable to speak.

"Is that all Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm glad to see you're finally feeling better." Naruto added, locking eyes with Sasuke.

"Next time it'll be you in the hospital." Sasuke threatened. Naruto cringed.

"I'm your friend Sasuke." Naruto said through clenched teeth.

"That's why I didn't kill you baka!!! Do you think that I MISSED? I predicted every move you were going to make!" Sasuke activated his Sharingan. "If you were really my friend-" Sasuke stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Hinata's tear-rimmed eyes. He put his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry Naruto." Sasuke said, his voice calming, as he turned with Hinata to leave. "I don't plan on joining Orochimaru anymore." Naruto decided against saying anything as he watched his friend leave.

_He missed me on purpose. I guess he could have killed me. _Naruto grinned darkly. _I guess I didn't need to stop him. I'm sorry Sasuke._

---

Sasuke slammed his fist into the wall of his apartment as Hinata came through the door. She stared at him wide-eyed. After letting his quickened breathing relax he spoke, keeping his face hidden.

"I… need to train." And with his words he bolted out the door, leaving Hinata alone in his apartment.

---

Sasuke's hands flew forward, each strike quickly depleting his chakra supply. It was invigorating. _A good way to 'let it out'_ he mused. He soon felt the last drop of his chakra leave through his hands.

Sasuke paused, allowing himself a moment to stretch.

_Time to begin training._

_---_

Hinata paced. She sat quietly. She even tried punching the wall in a manner similar to how Sasuke-kun did (although she found herself unable to muster the courage to more than give the wall a little nudge). _Sasuke thinks training is so important? _Hinata paused as she tried to make sense of what had happened. _He wants to be strong? _Hinata shook her head. Sasuke IS strong. _Am I the weak one? Is that why he's so upset? _Hinata sighed. _Even if he isn't mad, I AM weak. Is that the only reason he trained me? To make me stronger? Heh. No. That's a selfish thought. He was probably just bored._ Hinata shook her head. _I don't care what Sasuke-kun thinks. I WILL become stronger._ Hinata grit her teeth as her eyes started to drop. _No! I'll be stronger than this. Just because Sasuke's not here doesn't mean I can't train by myself. I don't need him to be strong. _Hinata took a deep breath inward and walked out the door.

---

Hinata chuckled uneasy as she dragged herself to the front entrance gate of Konoha. Sasuke stood by the opened gate, a large bag in his hand. He looked the worse for wear. As she looked up however she noticed something different. _His sharingan are activated?_

"You weren't at the apartment when I came home." Sasuke mumbled as they departed on their mission. _She looks tired. Did she go looking for me? Did I worry her that much?_

"Hai." Hinata answered simply.

_She doesn't want to talk about it? _Sasuke mused. "We've wasted too much time here." Hinata nodded. Sasuke took the lead and pushed-off, his chakra depleted body pushing him into a slow run. Hinata followed, quickly taking the lead. _Woah, what the hell. _Sasuke grimaced as she accelerated the pace. _She looked beat just a moment ago. I'm not sure I can keep this pace in my condition. _Keeping his mind alerted to his curse scar, Sasuke slowly poured some of his remaining charka towards his feet.

---

Night loomed.

Sasuke had stopped for the night. He was surprised Hinata hadn't suggested it earlier… not that either of them had difficulty seeing in the dark. Sasuke sighed and unfurled a scroll he had taken from his bag. Hinata yawned and started walking off.

_Tired. Need. Train. More._ Hinata stopped in a concealed clearing nearby and fell into the gentle fist style posture.

Sasuke hissed. _Can she not stand being in my presence or something?_ _Whatever. _Sasuke looked down at the scroll he was reading. _Damned sharingan._ He mused.

---

"Where… the fuck… is Sasuke!" Tsunade screamed, glaring alternatively at his former team-mates, sensei, and his new self-appointed mission-giver. "Where is he…? Hiashi!" Hiashi stood firm as he answered.

"There was a matter that needed attending to." Tsunade shivered in uncontrolled rage.

"Hiashi, you're replacing Sasuke at the academy, Kakashi, find your damned student, and get the hell out of my office Naruto, every time someone mentions his name you break down my door!!!!!!!" Sakura shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot as the other ninja left.

"Tsunade… what do I-"

"Prepare for the casualties." Tsunade hissed darkly, smashing her desk in half with her incredible rage-fueled super-strength.

---

Sasuke stood, his sharingan whirling in a black ringed blur inside his eye. _She's gone mad. _He mused as he watched Hinata send forward each chakra depleted open handed punch. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"Wait." He whispered. Hinata looked back towards him, sending another punch forward, this time with more chakra than before.

_I'm not done. I can still feel it. The chakra. There's more._

Sasuke watched spellbound. "Fine. More. Put more into each strike." Hinata nodded. "No, hold each punch longer, draw the chakra out." Hinata tensed, as she felt her body become more drained.

_I can see. Finally. It's there I can see. The red outline. Flickering, almost invisible. But It's there._

"Stop!" Sasuke asked. Hinata sent a quick flurry of punches forward again. "St-"

"No." Hinata breathed, her pace quickening. Sasuke shivered.

_Each strike contains less and less chakra, but it seems almost as powerful. _Sasuke stepped forward and grabbed the girl by the wrists.

"What!" Hinata exclaimed swaying on her feet. Sasuke grinned.

"I found your affinity."

---

_Was she perpetually pissed or something? What's with the crazy mood swings?_ Sasuke shook his head.

Hinata looked up at him from her side of the bed in the hotel room in rain that they had rented. She paced her fingers at her lips after she formed the necessary seals. She looked over at Sasuke for an answer. He found himself unable to take his eyes off her lips.

"Hot." Sasuke quipped trying to maintain his stoic visage. Hinata blushed. Sasuke yawned, and rolled over. After a few shallow breaths he suddenly screamed as he felt a molten hot jet of air hit his back.

"Better?" She asked. Sasuke clenched his fists.

"That burnt like…" Sasuke held his tongue. "Yes." He conceded before rolling over again.

---

Sasuke looked down lazily from the building he was stationed at. It had been almost a month. A whole damned month. The whole damned village was so ordinary. Even the ninja were ordinary. Sasuke's expression changed the moment he saw him_. A black cape, a red marking. Yes! His brother perhaps?_ Sasuke peered closer with his continuously activated sharingan.

"Fire technique!" He mouthed. "Great phoenix-" A hand was suddenly placed over his mouth. Hinata was at his side. He sent her a menacing glare. "He's not getting away." Sasuke mumbled beneath her hand.

"Remember the mission." She replied. Sasuke let out a hot breath.

_I can kill him anytime. I'm done with that part of my life. It won't consume me._ "Follow him." Sasuke hissed as he leapt from the roof. He quickly circled around. He soon lost track of the ninja however. "Damnit!" _I need to find Hinata!_

---

"Itachi." Hinata mouthed as she stared at the person before her. She had been following a fish-like man… and now… it was unmistakably Itachi. He had the Sharingan. It had to him. Turning quickly she ran. _I can't let Sasuke find him. I know he'll challenge him. If he can kill a whole clan… what will he do to Sasuke! _Hinata activated her limit, straining to find Sasuke's chakra signature.

---

The girl suddenly appeared before him. "I lost him." She said quickly. Sasuke grit his teeth, his expression hardening. "We need to report this immediately." Sasuke stood, fists clenched at his sides looking past her. "You're not going to figh-"

"No." Sasuke whispered as he turned. "Let's go."

---

Hinata kept to herself mostly the entire trip back to Konoha. _I can't believe this girl. _Sasuke muttered as they walked up the steps to the Hyugga residence. Hiashi stood waiting for them at the door.

"I was told you came barreling past the front gates." Hiashi commented. "Now report!"

"Hai." Sasuke and Hinata said in unison as they knelt before Hyugga clan leader.

"Akatsuki, I couldn't identify them, but their presence alone means-" Sasuke was cut of quickly by his teammate.

"No, it was Itachi, and if I'm correct, his teammate Kisame." Hinata added quickly. Sasuke suddenly stood up.

"What!?!" He breathed looking up at Hiashi before turning a withering glare back at Hinata.

"Explain." Hiashi asked. Hinata nodded.

"I thought it was best not to tell Sasuke-kun about Itachi." She said quickly to a nodding Hiashi.

"Well done." Sasuke trembled in rage at being ignored. "I already have your next assignment." Sasuke took a deep breath before kneeling again.

---

Sasuke stalked quietly back to his apartment, Hinata in tow. _Damned girl. I don't need someone tell me what I should or shouldn't do. She's stopping me too. Just like Naruto. It's my decision to make damnit!!! _At that instant Hinata ran forward and grabbed onto his arm.

"Sasuke." She pleaded.

_Just plain Sasuke? _"Since when are we on such friendly terms? (Author note: reference to Hinata dropping the -kun prefix) You ARE trying to stop me. Do you not think I'm strong enough? Why do you think I've been training?" Sasuke took a deep breath as Hinata's grip on his shirt tightened. "Think I'm going to run to Orochimaru? Well you know what? It's my decision!!!" Hinata trembled as Sasuke stood glaring at her.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke shook his head. He turned and took a step meaning to run. He felt her grip on his shirt tighten even harder. He wasn't going to be going anywhere.

_He hates me?_ Hinata shook her head quickly. It didn't matter. _It WAS his place to make the decision for himself. _Hinata tightened her grip further. _I don't care, I don't care, I don't care._

"Hinata…" Sasuke warned.

"I don't care!" She screamed involuntarily. Sasuke looked at her like she'd grown a second head. "Idiot." She continued her voice back down at a normal level.

"Heh." Sasuke grunted. Hinata looked at him for what seemed like an eternity. He looked straight into her eyes. _Damned white eyes, hard to tell what's she's thinking. _Sasuke sighed. _I should probably just... yeah. Bad habit. _Sasuke let out another grunt as a smile crept onto his face. Sasuke leaned forward. Hinata looked away. Suddenly she felt his hand on the back of her head slowly drawing her forward. His lips hit hers. She stood stunned until Sasuke's hand traveled along her neck towards her back. She shivered and melted into Sasuke's arms. His hand reached the small of her back and drew her in his arms as he broke the kiss.

End of chapter one of Bloodline Wars: How Strong Am I?

_**Author Rant: **_ Please remember that this fic is rated M… for **future** mature content. Next chapter should see them. Don't continue reading if such themes disturb you.

(as a note: feel free to comment on the action scenes especially. Feel free to point out any errors in this fic also.)

_Watch for the plot to quicken in chapter 2: __How Strong Are We?_

_Expect to see the next chapter sometime in the middle of the month (June)._


	2. How Strong Are We?

(**Author Rant:** To my valued reviewers and such: Thank-you for the positive reviews.

Concerning Lemons: I honestly HAVE NO IDEA when they're gonna come-up.

Lemons might be in the next chapter, or not until the last. I can't wait till I write the next chapter to find out.

BTW, where are all the flames I asked for:P I want criticism! breaks another desk in half XD)

-----------------

Sasuke broke their kiss as he drew Hinata into his arms.

_Revenge? _Sasuke took a shuddering breath. _Itachi…_ _You want me to kill you? You want me to become stronger? By killing those I care about as well? _Sasuke pulled away, his fingers tracing a line down Hinata's arm till it they enclosed themselves around her hand. _After another clan now, brother? _Sasuke clenched his teeth as he led the way to his apartment. _I don't think anyone can kill you. _Sasuke smirked. _I think I've buried that part of my life. They're all dead. _Sasuke stopped for a minute looking up towards the sky. _I'll trap you. And I'll hold you for all eternity._ _I won't kill you. I'll bind you into eternal life. Suspended forever. Never to harm another soul. Things have changed Itachi. It's over._

_--------------------_

"Kisame." Itachi mouthed. The shark-nin nodded. "Do you think you have enough chakra?" The shark nin took a step backwards, his eyes taking on a fearful look. "I guess not." The shark nin let out a relieved breath. "Do you understand where we're going now?"

"I'll help you, you help me. That's the agreement we made." Itachi nodded.

"The bloodline wars have begun again. We need to move quickly." The shark nin shrugged.

"So where are we going?" Itachi grunted.

"Chunnin exams." Kisame grunted in return.

"She'll never help you. You betrayed Konoha. Simple as that." Itachi shrugged.

"This is the only way; I need her help, her power, and her abilities. It will happen. I know of no other way." Kisame shook his head.

"You can't fight all of Konoha, Itachi." Kisame's teammate shrugged again.

"Whatever needs to be done. No one will stop me." Kisame frowned.

"What of Sasuke and Hiashi?" Itachi let out a chilling laugh.

"Sasuke will be overjoyed." Kisame shook his head.

"He doesn't have near enough power to stop you. He couldn't even defeat the fox-boy. Did you hear about that?" Itachi nodded.

"That, actually, is one of the few things that does concerns me." Kisame raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "It's time we set Atatsuki's next phase of the plan into play."

"You mean…"

"It's only a matter of convenience." Kisame shrugged.

"If the leader finds out this is all about some stupid bloodline war…" Itachi cut him off.

"We each have our own personal motives. This changes nothing." Kisame smiled.

"So I can inform our leader of this?" Kisame asked smugly. Itachi paused, then took a purposeful step forward. "I didn't think so. Let's get this over-with." The shark-nin continued, resting his giant sword on his shoulder as he moved to follow Itachi.

---------------------

Sasuke opened the door to his apartment, and collapsed onto his couch, holding his head. Hinata sat down beside him.

"Sasuke?" She inquired shyly.

"Yes." Hinata looked downwards. There was a long pause.

"Ne-Nevermind." Hinata whispered, her eyes fixed on the floor. Sasuke rubbed his eyes.

"I don't think you understand."

_That killing your brother is the most important thing in your life? I understand. I'm too weak. I'm holding you back. You probably don't want anything to do with me now._

"I'm sorry Sasuke… I-"

"Don't apologize." Hinata shook her head.

"If I was really your friend, I would have helped you. I'm sorry. If I didn't have my family, maybe I'd feel the same way. I'm selfish. I understand the only way you'll ever be happy is if you kill your brother." Sasuke smiled.

"No." Sasuke uttered simply.

"If you want to go after him. It's alright with me. I want to see you happy Sasuke." Hinata said, forcing a smile. She stood-up and walked quickly to the door.

"Heh. No, for once Naruto is onto something." Hinata paused, and turned to face him. "Itachi's in the past Hinata." Sasuke hung his head. Hinata took a few step forward and stop in front of him. _I don't want her to see my weakness. _"Killing Itachi making me happy? He's the only family I have left-" Hinata's fingers pressed themselves against his lips as she sat down beside him. Sasuke let out a slow breath. _Everything has changed so quickly. I thought it was all behind me._ Hinata's hand pushed his hair aside. _I didn't want to continue down that path. Now I might have no choice._ Her eyes widened as she saw the tears in his eyes. _I have to stop him before it happens again._

"You'll come with me to the chunnin exams?" He asked. Hinata looked down. "I need a partner."

"That's what father ordered…" Sasuke smiled.

"He made me the team leader, and I'm leaving it up to you."

"I'm weak." She stated simply, drawing away from him. "Just go with Lee." Sasuke sighed.

"It was you that defeated the bone-user. I want you there." Sasuke said, looking up at her. Hinata sent him a small smile.

"You're stronger than me Sasuke. I don't want to get in the way. The only reason I-" Hinata stopped herself. "Just nevermind-" Sasuke leaned forward, his hand gripping hers suddenly.

"No. Don't hesitate." Hinata took a breath.

"I was afraid he was going to kill Lee." Sasuke smirked. "He said he was going to kill you too." Sasuke laughed.

"Remember last year's chunnin exam's Hinata?" She nodded slowly. "This year, the finals aren't one on one." Hinata's eyes widened.

"At the end of the exams, it'll be an entire team that wins. The final battles will all be team battles; three on three."

"So…" Hinata said, drawing the word-out.

"I'd better get myself injured, or we're not going stand a chance." Sasuke said, his grin widening.

---------------------

Sasuke and Hinata stood side by side as they approached Lee in the training area.

"Are you feeling better Lee?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Hai!!!" Lee screamed. "The fire of youth burns strong!!!" Hinata took a step back.

"Ready for the next Chunnin exams?" Sasuke asked. Lee's usual confidence seemed to falter.

"I used all my strength last time Sasuke-san. I fear perhaps that my youth has its limits even. Hardwork. I don't think it's enough." Sasuke nodded.

"Then you will have to train harder!" _I'm their leader. I can't afford to show anymore weakness. _Lee's eyes opened wide. "By the time we're done training, I want you to be able to defeat me!" Sasuke said, his Sharingan-activated eyes locking onto Lee.

"You defeated Garra where I couldn't. Your taijutsu is almost at my own level." Sasuke sighed. "I can't even use any jutsu." Lee said laughing uneasily.

"We'll see." Sasuke responded, the eyes of Sharingan twirling dangerously. Hinata fell into her soft-fist style posture. "Hinata, use a taijutsu stance. Your attacks are… too lethal."

Hinata's eyes opened wide. "I don't know any taijutsu…"

"You should. Your flexibility should make you particularly strong. I want you to be able to take-on Lee by the end of our training." Lee's and Hinata's eyes both widened further.

"Taijutsu only! Begin!" Sasuke said taking a step backwards.

"Hai!" Hinata said uneasily, maintaining her soft-style stance. She locked eyes with Lee. _I want to prove… _Lee took as step forward uneasily. He sent a clumsy punch at Hinata. She deflected it easily, and directed and open-fist strike at Lee's arm. _Oh yeah… that doesn't work… _Hinata thought, scolding herself inwardly.

"Use your Byakugan Hinata. You'll be able to time your attacks better." Sasuke advised.

"Sasuke, I don't think this is such a good idea." Lee said turning to face him. Hinata shook her head. She grabbed onto his Lee's arm, dragging him forward as her other hand slowly closely into a fist and drove into his shocked face.

Sasuke cringed._ One step at a time I guess._

_--------------------_

"Ugh, Hinata, you can rest now." Sasuke said. "Well done." Hinata, dragged herself over to where he lay resting against a tree. _I guess she's not much of a match against Lee yet. Or..._ Sasuke looked up at Lee. _She managed to hit him a few times. Was it because he was taking it easy on her?_

"How are you feeling Lee?"

"Hai! I am fine Sasuke!!!" Lee said, limping visibly as he approached him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't paying attention. I can still train!" Lee declared, falling awkwardly into a taijutsu stance. Sasuke looked over at Hinata with a confused expression on his face.

"It was an accident!" She said lowering her eyes.

_You can't injure Lee by accident. _Sasuke thought to himself, his mouth forming a small smirk.

"Are you ready Lee?" Sasuke declared, falling into his own taijutsu stance.

"Hai!" Sasuke nodded.

----------------------------------

Sasuke let out an exhausted breath as Lee fell forward onto the ground. _I can't believe he's finally out of chakra. _Sasuke thought, quietly thanking his Sharingan.

"Get up Lee!" Sasuke shouted. Lee quickly pulled himself up, half-unconscious. "Strike me Lee!" Sasuke commanded. Lee stepped forward awkwardly and sent a punch at the Sharingan user. _Hmmm, I think I can see it. _"Again!" Sasuke commanded. Lee's other fist flew forward, missing Sasuke by mere inches. A small flicker of red appeared directly before Sasuke's eyes. _Ironic. _"Wake up Lee." Lee blinked slowly as he came-to and collapsed onto the ground exhausted.

"I don't think I can train anymore Sasuke-sensei." Sasuke grunted.

"I found your affinity." Sasuke said, taking a seat upon the ground.

"Really?" Lee asked, lying down and closing his eyes.

_Yeah, it seems the fire of youth really does burn brightly in you. Weird._

--------------------------

Night closed-in, the shadows of the nearby buildings lengthened. Sasuke stopped as he paused a moment to look at the setting sun. His team stopped, waiting for him.

"Who do you think is going to win the exams Sasuke?" Lee questioned suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Us." Sasuke stated non-chalantly. Hinata giggled quietly.

"Ah, yes, perhaps," Lee admitted with a grin, "but who there do think will come second Sasuke-sensei."

"Sensei?" Sasuke echoed Lee. _Well, since I AM still teaching at the academy. _"Don't call me that." Sasuke warned. _If he starts treating me like his old sensei... _Sasuke cringed.

"How about…" Hinata lowered her voice to a whisper. "Cuddle-muffin?" She breathed into his ear, her face quickly turning red.

"No-no-no-"

"What did you say Hinata-chan?" Lee inquired. Hinata's face reddened deeper.

"**She… said… NOTHING**." Sasuke hissed menacingly, his eyes flaring as he stared Lee down.

"Ah… Hai…" Lee responded taking a few steps away.

"I'll see you later Lee." Sasuke said, as he turned towards his own apartment.

"Hai, Sasuke-Sensei." Lee said, taking-off quickly.

"We're not going with him?" Hinata asked.

"No, I'm going home." _Probably lives with Gai. Don't really want to find-out. Rather not know. _Hinata attached herself to his arm.

-----------------------

Sasuke opened the door to his apartment, his eyes half-closed already. _Sleep. Ugh… Between the academy and training, I can barely move. _Sasuke grunted. _The academy isn't even training, just exhausting._ Sasuke's thoughts soon became scattered. He shut his eyes for a moment. He heard a crashing sound. _What was that? To tired. _Hinata looked down as she looked at Sasuke laying half-asleep on the hard-wood floor of his apartment.

No, _Half of his body is outside. _Hinata thought as she struggled to drag him past the doorway. "Sasuke." Sasuke mumbled something. "SASUKE!"

"Sleep…" He groaned. Hinata sighed, slowly helping the delusional ninja to his feet.

-------------------------

_To his left! _Sasuke's fist flew forward, straight into his opponent's face. _Got him! _Sasuke took a step back as the cloaked figure warped, then melted into the ground. _Ground techniques? _A fist flew at him. _Sasuke raised his arms. _The fist passed through, and struck him, sending him flying backwards. _Ghosts?_

"A realm of ghosts, spirits, the impossible…" A voice around him echoed.

_Genjutsu?_

"Perhaps." The voice echoed again.

"Stop reading my mind." Sasuke mouthed. The cloaked figure appeared before him.

"You're not going to hit me?"

"Why would I hit an illusion?" Sasuke countered.

"You're no fun brother." The man whispered with a laugh.

"Brother?"

"The rest of our clan wasn't much fun either." The cloaked figured whispered. Sasuke sent a punch at the man, sending him flying backwards before he slowly turned to smoke and reformed a short distance away. "I thought you weren't going to hit me."

"This level of genjutsu won't work against me!!!" Sasuke hissed, drawing a kunai from his pouch, turning it around in his hand, prepared to stab himself to break the spell of the illusion technique. The man appeared before him suddenly, grabbing his arm. He threw his hood back with his free hand, unveiling his own swirling Sharingan.

"This isn't real!" Sasuke shrieked, his mind panicking, looking for a way to escape. The kunai in his hand suddenly disappeared and re-appeared in Itachi's hand.

"No? Then this won't hurt." Itachi declared, plunging the kunai deep into his brother's chest.

---------------------------

Sasuke leapt upwards, reaching for the pouch that no longer seemed to be on his leg.

"Sasuke?" A voice whispered, rising up in front of him. Sasuke surged forward, pinning them up against wall.

_It's dark…_Sasuke's hand traced along his opponents leg. _No kunai pouch there either. I'm still in the illusion? _A soft hand gripped onto his shoulder. _No wait, something is wrong._

"Sasuke." A quivering voice murmured.

"Hinata?"

"Hai." Sasuke let out a breath of relief.

"Where am I?" He asked slowly.

"Your… your…" Hinata trembled. Sasuke cringed.

_I must have scared her half-to death._

"Your room…" She finally managed. Sasuke placed a quick kiss upon her forehead.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered, pressing himself against the girl, drawing her tightly into his arms. "Nightmare." He whispered. "Sorry if I scared you."

"Ah, hmmm, not really…" _You pin me against a wall, move your hand up my leg, kiss me, and then wrap your arms around me._ _I was kinda scared. _Hinata took in a long breath as she tried to relax her excited breathing.

"What time is it?" Sasuke asked, looking around in the darkness.

"Late?" Hinata suggested. Sasuke grunted.

"Lets go back to sleep."

"Hai." Hinata breathed, resting her head in the crook of Sasuke's neck.

_Need to show Lee a new technique. _Sasuke groaned. _Need all the sleep I can get. _

------------------------

"Oh thank-you so much Sasuke-sensei!" Lee said clinging to Sasuke as he cried his heart-out. "I have to tell Gai-Sensei! He will be so proud!" Sasuke cringed as the green-clad ninja clung to him unabashedly.

"No." Sasuke stated simply.

"What?!" Lee exclaimed.

"The Sharingan has the ability to detect affinities. The element that is strongest within you. It is a highly guarded clan secret."

"Oh." Lee's enthusiasm seemed to lessen. Hinata let out a breath of relief as Lee let-go of Sasuke.

"Will Gai be watching the chunnin exams?" Sasuke questioned. Lee nodded. "You will have to wait until then." Lee's eyes brightened.Sasuke placed his hands together. "Today we will train our long-range techniques." Lee's eyes widened. "Keep your feet planted to the ground at all times."

"My ninjutsu is no-where near strong enough…" Lee explained in a panicked voice.

"Learn quickly." Sasuke stated menacingly, his hands moving quickly.

-----------------------------------------------

(_**Unexplained author interruption:**_

_Lee: "This is Madness!"_

_Sasuke: "THIS… IS…____**SPARTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**__"__ Envelopes Lee in flames _

_Author: wipes tear from eye But seriously, continuing with the story: )_

_-------------------------------_

"Hai…" Lee answered, forming his hand-seals awkwardly. A small ball of fire singed his shoulder as it flew-by suddenly. He let out a breath of relief.

------------------------------------

-----Chunnin exams Several weeks later------

-----------------------------------

"I'd like to register my team for the chunnin exams." Sasuke requested looking at the small ninja at the desk before him. The man raised an eyebrow.

"Who all is on your team?" Sasuke gestured backwards at his weary looking team-mates. The other ninja nodded. "You need three team members in order to register." Sasuke shrugged.

"One, two, three." He said pointing to himself, Hinata and Lee in turn. The ninja at the desk nodded.

"Yes, and who is your instructor?"

"I'm in charge of…"

"Yes, that would be your problem, in order to register, you need a sensei, who ISN'T part of your team." The ninja said shuffling some papers on his desk. Looking up he handed Sasuke a form. "When you figure out who that is, you'll need this form."

-------------------------

"I would like information on the where-abouts of Kakashi." Sasuke inquired, standing before the broken desk of his Hokage.

"Maybe I don't know where he is?!" Tsunade answered, grating her teeth. "I seem to be losing track of a great number of my ninja." Tsunade turned around in her chair, and ripped open a nearby drawer, cause Sasuke to flinch slightly. "Ah, let's see..

Hinata: 'Indisposed due to womanly troubles and family responsibilities.'

Interesting… AH! Here's another one:

Lee: 'Temporarily unavailable until specialized treatment therapy can be conducted.'

Oh, then there's this one… Ah! SASUKE UCHIHA! Would you like to guess what this one says?"

Sasuke cringed, half expecting the Hokage to suddenly turn violent, and attempt him bodily harm.

"Sasuke: In mourning."

Sasuke's face contorted slightly in confusion.

"**This is one of the most insulting things I've ever read. Does that damned Hyuuga lord assume he's immune from my authority?!?!?!?!"**

Sasuke cringed, keeping his lips pursed.

"Explain Sasuke." Sasuke nodded, opening his mouth to reply. "And this had best be good." The Hokage warned. Sasuke nodded again, and smiled slowly.

"That's…" The Hokage crossed her arms expectantly "…Classified." Sasuke finished.

----------------------------

Kakashi entered into the Hokage's office. He quickly observed the shattered desk that lay in pieces around his former student, a raging Hokage standing in front of her chair seething in uncontrolled rage, and a hole in the floor.

"Yo." Kakashi said simply as he stepped gingerly over a large piece of desk, coming to stand before the shaded spot on the carpet where Tsunade's desk had been situated only minutes before. "Mission complete." He said bowing slowly. "Now, what did I miss?" He said, looking as his former student, who seemed uncharacteristically uneasy.

------------------------

"Ahhh… a sensei?" Kakashi said as he looked down at Sasuke curiously.

"For the chunnin exams, yes." Sasuke agreed, happy to have been extracted from the enraged Hokage's presence.

"Well you see," Kakashi paused, taking a quick look down at his small perverted orange book, snickering quickly at a passage, before looking back up at Sasuke, "Ah, you see, I'll be the fight-judge this year, so I'm not permitted to register a team." Sasuke groaned. "Why don't you get that Hiashi fellow to be listed as your sensei? I'm sure he qualifies." Sasuke shrugged. Kakashi re-opened his book, and read a few passages. "Will that be all Sasuke?" He asked looking down for a moment. Sasuke shook his head.

"I need help testing a new genjutsu." Kakashi shrugged.

"And I was dragged out here just for that?" Kakashi inquired curiously. Sasuke smiled, swirling his sharingan, as he placed his hands together in concentration.

"Show me your sharingan Kakashi." Sasuke demanded. Kakashi let out a slow breath.

_This isn't a normal genjutsu is it_? Kakashi mumbled as he raised his forehead protector to unveil his eye.

"Kakashi." The ninjas locked eyes with each-other. "Show it to me. The test is pointless unless you show me full strength of the Sharingan."

---------------------

"This year's Chunnin exam is all about teamwork. Last years winners were decided individually. But when it comes to down to the line, a team of individuals who can work together to defeat a single, stronger opponent, is what the villages really value. If the mission gets completed, it matters-not who completes it, or how many, just that it IS completed."

Asuma stepped out from behind a curtain, and looked at the gathering of genin sitting at the desks before him, each with pencil and paper in hand.

"Thankfully, the nature of the test is left entirely to me." Asuma coughed as he threw his cigarette butt onto the ground. "There will be three questions per team."

"You each have a paper before you."

"Each team will be separated, and asked to answer each question individually. The first team to be tested will be the team of Garra, Temari, and Kankaro."

"First question, and please write legibly for this, is… ahem: who do you consider the leader of your team? No talking for any of these questions please. Feel free to write that persons name on a sheet of paper before you." Asuma waited a few moments. "Well what do we have, show your papers." Both Kankuro and Temari raised their papers to unveil the name 'Garra'. Garra grunted and raised his paper. 'Shukkaku.' It read. Asuma sighed and lit up another cigarette.

"Well, while our judges decide on that one, will the next team of, Sasuke, Hinata, and Lee please come sit at the front desks?"

Standing up, Sasuke took the lead and sat in the middle of the three separated desks.

"Now," Asuma declared. "Sasuke, write your favorite color on your paper. Your two team-mates will have 30 seconds to come up with one guess as it what it is." Sasuke grunted and scrawled something onto the paper quickly with a wry grin, before standing-up and showing his answer to Asuma. "Ah… right…" Asuma said looking at Sasuke questioningly. "Well, ah, Lee, Hinata do you have an answer?"

_What is he…_Hinata thought as she looked through the paper at Sasuke's answer using her Byakugan. "Hot Pink." She whispered shyly, her face turning red. Asuma raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, well, disturbingly that IS the answer…" Sasuke grunted and dropped the paper letting it float lazily to the ground.

"Question number two: Lee, write your favorite color down on a sheet of paper. Your teammates will have 30 seconds to guess what it is." Lee quickly jotted down his answer. As he moved to rise however, Lee found Asuma's hand on his shoulder. "Without standing up and making it possible to see through the paper with Dojutsu, will Lee's teammates please guess the color?" Hinata glanced over at Sasuke with a worried expression. Sasuke simply rolled his eyes and sent Hinata a pitying glance.

"Green." Sasuke replied in a bored voice, giving his spandex wearing teammate a quick once-over. Asuma shrugged.

"Wow Sasuke!" Lee shouted. How did you KNOW?!" Sasuke grunted and shook his head.

"Right, well, final question, Hinata, write down your favorite color. I don't feel like repeating the rules a third time…" Hinata looked down at her paper.

_I never really thought about it. I kinda like blue. But that's such a sad color. And what will __**they**__ guess! I never told them my favorite color! How could they know!!! _Hinata looked up panicking as time rolled down.

"Hinata?" Asuma inquired. "What do you have?" Hinata looked up quickly and met Sasuke's swirling eyes. She began to feel dizzy, and as she watched, his index finger slowly rotated downwards. Shaking her head, she suddenly snapped to attention, and looked around.

_Everything is… white?_ She thought to herself, looking around fearfully. "Where-"

"Genjutsu." Sasuke replied appearing behind her suddenly. Hinata jumped, and turned around, gazing into Sasuke's swirling eyes.

"How…"

"It's all written on my clan scrolls." Hinata nodded with a smile. "Now, um… What's your… favorite color?" Sasuke asked uneasily. Hinata thought to herself for a moment. "I don't know how long I can hold this technique…" Sasuke added quickly. Hinata nodded.

"Red." She answered with a smile, as she looked into his eyes. Sasuke smiled in return, and quickly broke the jutsu.

"Miss Hinata?" Asuma inquired again, as the girl picked up her pen and quickly wrote down the answer. "Ah good, and her team-mates guess is-"

"Red." Sasuke answered with a grin.

----------------------------

"A test of youth! A race to see who is the fittest here!" Gai began as he pointed at the forest of death. Sasuke yawned and tuned out the older man, catching only a few useful pieces of information amidst the prolonged monologue.

_Hinata seems as interested as me. _Sasuke thought as his eyes panned his team-mates. _And Lee…_ Sasuke cringed as he watched Lee's head bob up and down whenever Gai finished one of his long-winded inspirational-sounding sentences.

…"so the first four teams to the tower will move onto the finals of…" As Gai watched, his audience suddenly disappeared into the gates of the forest of death. …"the chunnin exams to show their villages… strength…" Gai tapered off as he realized their was no point in continuing his speech without an audience. "AH!!!! They have much spirit ah Kakashi? The springtime of youth must truly be in each of them for them to be so eager so as not to listen to my inspirational speech!!!!!"

"Wha… you say something Gai?" Kakashi asked, blinking slowly as he opened his eyes, and yawned, taking out his small orange perverted book.

"Ah, Kakashi. You are so **rad**, and **pimping **to say something like that!" Kakashi shuddered slowly, and placed his hands together, poof-ing himself away in a cloud of smoke.

"I will try my hardest to be as **hip **as you Kakashi!!!" Gai screamed towards the sky, as he fell to his knees dramatically.

-----------------------

The forest had turned pitch-black. The night was especially dark underneath the foliage of forest.

"Keep moving." Sasuke instructed, his eyes activated, scanning through the darkness. "This is our chance to move ahead." Looking to his right he grabbed onto Lee's hand. Looking at his left he took Hinata's hand. "Conserve your chakra Hinata." Sasuke said looking at her activated Byakugan.

"Ah, we can take turns…" Hinata suggested.

"No. I'm fine, my sharingan have been activated for months now. Concentrate your energy on moving forward. We need to cover a lot of distance. Try to time your footsteps with mine. We're not stopping till we're at the tower." Hinata nodded. Lee inclined his head in turn as Sasuke took a deep breath. He broke into a jog, bringing his teammates quickly into step beside him as he lead the way deeper into the forest. He smiled as he felt Hinata's hand give his a little squeeze.

------------------------

"Ah, Sasuke." Kakashi nodded to his student as he walked through the entranceway to the tower. _Both Lee and Sasuke are in amazing physical condition. Well, the test was designed for Lee, but I can't understand how the girl got here..._

"Sleep is for the weak." Sasuke muttered as he passed Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw his student's sharingan.

_How long have they been activated? Is he planning on using that forbidden jutsu?_

"Well welcome. You're the second team here." Kakashi said, eying his former student closely. "Feel free to go home. The next phase of the exams have been delayed somewhat." Sasuke grunted, and left through another door in the tower. Hinata moved to follow along with Lee, but found Kakashi's arm blocking her way.

"Hinata, how did you get here so fast?" Kakashi asked slowly. Hinata smiled excitedly.

"Sasuke was AMAZING! This big snake appeared right in front of us, and then just fell down dead! All he had to do was wave at it!" Hinata said with a big smile on her face. "I didn't have my Byakugan activated, and it was dark out but…"

"A snake?" Kakashi inquired curiously. Sasuke re-emerged from the doorway he had left through moments before.

"Not THAT kind of snake, and stop interrogating my team." Sasuke said, shaking his head. "Looks like we have some time to train." Sasuke said, addressing Lee and Hinata.

"Hai!" They shouted quickly, strangely, with Hinata showing the most enthusiasm. Kakashi whistled slowly as he took out his orange book as he waited for the two other teams that would qualify for the finals.

_Since when is Sasuke a leader? Since when is Hinata motivated? Since when does Lee go more than a minute without doing something oddly disturbing? _Kakashi slammed his orange book closed. _Eh. Can't concentrate._

_------------------------_

_Habit?_ Hinata asked herself as she walked through the door to Sasuke's apartment. _I'm to exhausted to walk more than a few blocks and I come here? _Hinata asks herself as she realizes her home is back at the other end of the village.

"I'm too tired to talk Hinata. I need to sleep. It's been almost three days." Sasuke said quickly as he bee-lined for his bed. Turning, he fell backwards onto it spread eagle and groaned contentedly. Hinata sat at a far corner, playing with the edge of the covers in her hands.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke lifts his head up. "Why are your eyes still activated?"

Sasuke grunted. _Because I need them to stop the very same brother I told you I wasn't interested in killing any longer. Hnnn._ "It's training. To help increase my chakra capacity. Now go to sleep." Sasuke snapped. Hinata grimaced and pushed herself off the bed.

"Goodnight." Hinata whispered quietly as she slinked away towards the exit. The front door of the Sasuke's apartment closed itself as Hinata tried to open it.

"Are you going to stop me from leaving?" She asked looking at the exhausted Uchiha. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, but it's late, and it's a long walk home." Hinata pulled to open the door. Sasuke pushed harder against the door keeping it shut. "And I'd rather you stay."

"I don't believe you." Hinata whispered, her voice low. "I don't need you to lie to me." Sasuke looked away for a moment. "Well?" Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and drew her towards himself, until she was pressed against him, his mouth next to her ear.

"Hinata." The girl let out a breath, and loosened in his arms. "I love you." Sasuke whispered, laying a small kiss on her neck. They stood for a few minutes in silence.

"I was asking about your sharingan." She managed to whisper back.

"And I was telling you why I didn't want you to leave." Sasuke replied, breaking away from her. Hinata took a long shuddering breath.

"Me?" Sasuke nodded.

"I'm still not telling you about my Sharingan." Sasuke continued. "You have to trust me." Hinata frowned. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you…" Sasuke paused as he looked down and caught her wandering eyes. "… I promise." Hinata took a few unsteady steps backwards and fell down on the couch.

Sasuke sighed as he stood in the middle of his living room.

"I'm sorry…" He started.

"Don't apologize." Hinata whispered, a small grin appearing on her face. Sasuke let out a deep breath he hadn't know he'd been holding.

"Sasuke." Hinata asked slowly, as he sat down beside her.

"Yes." He answered, his fingers grabbing a hold of hers.

"You've forgotten about your vengeance?" Sasuke nodded slowly. Hinata looked away. "Why are you training so hard?" Sasuke flinched away.

_Training's a crime now? _Sasuke sighed.

"I wanted power, as much as I could get, however I could get it." _He killed so many people… so much blood… why?_ "All to kill my brother." Hinata looked over at him as he drew away and hunched forward, clasping his hands together. "I did all that, almost killed one of my friends… all because I wanted enough power to kill my own brother for taking away my family." Hinata looked away. "Do you know what it's like to be the only one left, charged with avenging your clan?" Sasuke's asked accusingly. "We're the only two left alive. Am I supposed to spend my entire life plotting to kill the only family I have left, living a future full of hate, and a past full of sorrow. I loved my brother!" Sasuke screamed, his fist descending into the cushioned of the couch he sat hunched on. "What's all this power I'm trying to gain if all I do is try to kill what few people I have left?!?!?!" Sasuke shrieked, his reddened eyes locking into Hinata's. "Is that what you think of me? Some mindless avenger? Did you ever think I might want to be stronger so I can protect who I still have left?" Sasuke stood up, fists clenched at his sides. "My brother could kill me with a single look! We just found out he's involved in the Bloodline war, and everyone still thinks I should forget about my revenge." Sasuke took a deep breath. "What makes you think **your** **family** isn't next?! And if they are… what could I do to stop him!?!?!?" Sasuke turned, to see Hinata staring at him in spellbound shock.

"Do you have any idea? I was powerless the first-time." Sasuke clenched his teeth. "This time things will be different."

"I'm so sorry Sasuke…" Hinata whispered.

"Have you heard of the Mangekyou Sharingan?" Sasuke looked towards Hinata as she shock her head. "It's the technique I was trying to get so I could face my brother. The only way to get it? I had to kill my best friend… Naruto." Sasuke paused thinking back. "That kind of technique was obviously banned in my clan. Not only that, my ancestors devised a technique to contain it. A way to stop someone from using it." It's a genjutsu that traps the very spirit of your opponent for as long as you keep your sharingan activated. Or until you die." Sasuke grunted. "The amount of chakra to use it, and hold it…" Sasuke shook his head, and picked up a scroll from a nearby shelf, and tossed it towards Hinata. "Then again, the creators of this jutsu made it with the intention of surviving it." Sasuke laughed quietly. "I don't have enough chakra… at least to survive it." Sasuke smiled quietly. "Why do you think I've had my eyes activated for so long??? When I used that soft-fist chakra wave attack, it drained every ounce of my chakra… even from my eyes. Deactivating them means releasing the jutsu. I don't plan on having that happen. The last thing he'll see… he last thing anyone will see, is my cold dead eyes framed by my family's bloodline dojutsu." Sasuke finished, his eyes flashing in rage. He looked down at Hinata, who sat shuddering on the couch. Sasuke leaned down, and planted a cold kiss on her lips.

"Go to sleep. Tomorrow will probably be our first match. I can't afford to lose."

--------------

End, Chapter 2, How Strong Are We?

Chapter 3 to be released soon… before the end of June.

Preview: A message is delivered, a call for peace. Can Sasuke even accept it? How can he not? The battle moves quickly, with chakra pressed far beyond its limits.

Next: Chapter 3: The Fan Closes, Flames Wither, Betrayal; Caged-Birds for all Eternity.


	3. Sharingan, trapped

**(Where are all my reviews? cries)**

Perched on top of a nearby building he watched his brother leave his apartment.

"Illusion technique, Illusionary battlefield." Itachi whispered. A fine purple mist surrounded him, and soon brought Sasuke into it. Sasuke stopped in his tracks. He had been heading down a nearby alley, and now… the alley was gone.

"Itachi…" Sasuke mouthed incredulously as he looked down on the cloud he was standing on. Itachi briefly glanced down towards his own cloud. Sasuke, grimaced, and jumped down, towards the unlit darkness below him. He looked up only to see he was falling directly in front of his brother.

"Gravity does not exist here, brother." Sasuke clenched his teeth, and concentrating, gaining footing upon the emptiness.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked looking around at the purple clouds, and endless depths of darkness around him. Itachi shrugged. "Did you come to fight me Itachi?"

"No. If that were the case, would I not have waited until you were ready?" Sasuke scoffed.

"I'll kill you." Sasuke warned, taking a deep breath inwards. His hands moved to form the doubled-out seals of the Thousand Flying Birds Technique.

"It's not as simple at that Sasuke." Itachi warned, raising his voice slightly.

"That's what you think! Gentle fist, thousand flying-" Sasuke froze as his brother's hand gripped his arm, preventing him from finishing his seals. Itachi's eyes glared into those of his brother.

"That technique would consume all your charka. We haven't even begun yet." Itachi chided. Sasuke tried to pull away, but found his body frozen.

"More Genjutsu." Sasuke murmured, his body beginning to shake. "This isn't real!!!"

"This is very real brother!"

"No! I don't know what your plan is, but I'm putting a stop to it!" Sasuke grit his teeth and forced his other hand upwards, his index and middle fingers pointed upwards in concentration.

"Illusion technique, Kaleidoscope soul holding!" Itachi shrunk backwards.

"Fool, you'll kill us both!"

"An illusionary sealing technique inside this illusionary plane of yours! I'll trap us forever!" Itachi broke his grip.

"Stop!"

"I don't care about anything as long is I can put a stop to you!"

"You care about your family?" Itachi screamed. Sasuke paused.

"Yes. You'll be joining them soon." Sasuke added, as his eyes swirled.

"They're trapped in my eyes." Sasuke froze.

"Eyes…"

"I keep them activated for a reason Sasuke. I have, trapped within them, our entire clan." Itachi sighed taking a step towards his brother in the illusionary world. "I came here with a reason Sasuke."

"Why…" Itachi shrugged.

"Do you want to survive this Genjutsu?" Itachi asked with a smile.

--------

Itachi knelt as he rested from his hurried pace. He looked down upon the village he had once called his own from atop a nearby bridge. Sasuke looked about as well, and then turned to face his brother.

"Trapped?" He asked.

"Frozen." Itachi answered. Sasuke shook his head slowly.

_My brother… didn't kill them? I can… save them?_

"You didn't kill-"

"I did." Itachi interrupted. "I DID kill them."

_'My best friend'_…

------------------

Many years in the past:

"Itachi." A voice from behind echoed. A shuriken flew past me. I stopped and turned.

"You want to leave the clan, Itachi?" The voice asked. I shrugged. _Who would stop me? Would my own family stoop so low so as to kill over nothing? Over my own independence? Does father take his beliefs that far? The feuding bloodlines are a result of these kept secrets. Secrets that themselves could end it. If only he wasn't so power obsessive. _"I'm talking to you Itachi! Are you willing to betray your clan?" I sighed and looked up at his face.

"I'm not betraying anything. There's nothing to betray! The wars ended years ago!"

"The wars never ended! They'll never end Itachi! Your strength is needed-"

"Needed for what?" I interrupted. "Killing?" I yelled accusingly. A long pause followed. "Were you sent here?" I asked.

"Yes. But I would have came non-the-less. It's either them or us Itachi. This war won't end until-"

"Until what?" I asked pointedly. "Until one side is dead and the other as good as? I won't take the clan's side in this conflict. Death has never been a solution to death." I shook my head. "Do you also plan on killing me over this? Plan on killing your best friend?" I asked accusingly.

"Are you with us Itachi?" I almost laughed.

"Do you have to ask? I thought you knew me."

"I thought I did. I thought your friends, your clan, your village…" he paused as if in thought, "since when do they not matter?"

"Since they became so misguided. Killing will never end this."

"I know that very well Itachi. None of us want this. Don't you think I wished it weren't so? That we weren't in this war." The voice suddenly rose in anger. "We both want it to end Itachi. It's been out greatest wish. Our only wish since we were small."

"It doesn't have to end this way…" I implored.

"Oh, but it does. By the end of this, one of us will have the power to stop it all, in whatever way we choose."

"No…"

"Yes. Fight me Itachi."

"No."

"Then stand as you are. Because one way or the other, one of us will obtain the Mangekyou."

--------------

Sasuke growled. Itachi shook his head.

"Do you even want to release them now?" Itachi laughed.

Sasuke turned to his brother. "Yes. Release them." Itachi nodded.

"I came because my time is at an end. I can't maintain the imprisonment jutsu forever." Sasuke nodded. "Using the Summoning, Reincarnation to the impure world technique, I am able to return their bodies, and from within me, their souls… however, I lack the chakra." Itachi blinked as he felt a sudden spasm of pain in his eyes. "There's little time left… and I've been unsuccessful in gathering the tailed beasts." Itachi took a deep breath. "The only source of charka that might even rival that… is the Genesis of Rebirth technique." Sasuke blinked in confusion. "Tsunade…" Itachi hissed, his fists balling together.

"The Hokage…"

"Yes… you have choices to make, brother."

----------

Sasuke slowly opened the door to his apartment. His rotating Sharingan met shiny lavender eyes.

"Sasuke."

"Hmmm…"

"I… I am…" Hinata looked away in the darkness. She had fallen asleep after he had left. Her eyes were rimmed red, her clothes ruffled as she lay on his couch.

"Sasuke I'm sorry." Hinata blurted out. Sasuke closed the door he had opened. She was awake after all.

"Don't be. I've done some horrible things… and tomorrow…" Sasuke shook his head. "I need you to be strong. I need a lot of things to go right." Hinata nodded.

"I can help you Sasuke, you don't have to do everything yourself…"

"This IS something that I have to do myself. It's my responsibility. I won't have you… anyone involved. I'm not even sure… I'm not even sure what to do." Hinata looked up worriedly from where she sat. "I have to choose between my past and future, Hinata."

_Kisame is still in the way… I need more strength…more…_Hinata stood up and placed her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"There's only a few hours till sunrise. I don't know what you plan, but I know you're going to need ever bit of your strength. I'm sure you'll make the right choice." Sasuke grunted, and dragged himself forward, his body exhausted from the Genjutsu, and lack of sleep.

"You're right." Sasuke said yawning. Hinata laughed and smiled up at him. Sasuke collapsed onto his bed face-first. He grunted as a weight fell on top of him. "Um, I'm trying to sleep?" He said rolling over with a laugh. Hinata looked straight into eyes.

"What do you see Sasuke?" Hinata asked as she sat on him.

"You?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Your eyes can see into things right?" She asked shyly.

"Hai… that they can." Sasuke agreed.

"What do you when you look into mine Sasuke?" Hinata asked, blushing. Sasuke smiled. "Too much, I think… at the height of their power, the sharingan can read someone's thoughts as they think them…" Hinata paled.

"Read… my… thoughts?!?!?!"

"Oh you're not hiding anything are you?" Sasuke asked deviously. Hinata blushed again.

"No!" She answered quickly looking away. Sasuke sighed.

"I'm not that strong yet. My eyes are a lot like yours… don't worry… I can't read your thoughts…" _yet_ Sasuke added mentally. "You have potential to see even the tenkutsu. A technique I'd kill to get my hands on…" Hinata suddenly met his eyes.

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked an idea suddenly dawning upon her. "Here." Hinata reached forward and took his hand, unfurling one of his fingers. She dragged his arm forward, and placed his finger-tip against her cheek. "If you can't see them, can you remember where they are?" Hinata asked. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Yes." He answered, his sharingan swirling, memorizing each point as Hinata showed him. Hinata's breath hitched in her throat as Sasuke's hand traveled down her neck.

"Ah… Sasuke… the point is a bit higher…" Sasuke smirked.

"No… I think its right here." Sasuke whispered, drawing Hinata downward.

"The tenkutsu?" Hinata whined, as she felt herself pressed against him.

"I got distracted." Sasuke breathed down onto her neck.

"But… the tenkutsu..." Hinata pleaded her voice cracking.

"You want to show them to me?" Sasuke asked.

"Hai." Hinata replied hesitantly as Sasuke laid a kiss upon her neck.

"All of them?" Sasuke asked, his grin widening.

"Hai…" Realization suddenly dawned upon her. "You mean…"

"I'm not that inconsiderate…" Sasuke chided her as he removed his shirt, and placed her hand upon chest. Hinata stared open-mouthed at him. "The tenkutsu?" Sasuke reminded her.

"H-h-h-ha-h-ha-ha-Hai." She said, tracing a line across his chest to one of his chakra points. "Here." She whispered her face burning. She looked up for a moment, and swooned at the fire she saw in his eyes.

"Sasuke?" She asked hesitantly. Sasuke rolled his shoulders, and closed his eyes for a moment, his cold stare returning as he re-opened them.

"Keep going. Every single point." He commanded. Hinata smiled weakly. Sasuke took a deep breath.

_Damned girl. _Sasuke took in another breath as her finger traced across his chest. _When I get back, I'm going to finish what I started._

---------

Lee and Hinata stood inside the arena. Lee looked upwards, at the soaring heights of the crowds. Thousands of people… the Hokage's… the noise.

"Gai Sensei!!!!" Lee shouted out towards a green spot on-top of a distant railing.

"LEEEEE!" A distant sounding voice echoed it in deep tenor tone.

"Gai sensei!!!!"

"Lee!!!!!" The voice echoed back.

_I finally made it here. I won't fail you Sasuke. Sasuke? _"Where's Sasuke." Lee asked turning towards a sullen looking Hinata.

Hinata glanced toward Lee and handed him a large folded shirt.

"Ah, what is this Hinata-chan?" Lee held-up the shirt, and found a large fan on the back of the shirt. "The Uchiha Clan symbol." Lee mouth. "I will wear this for Sasuke-sensei! Thank-you Hinata-chan." Hinata nodded, as she looked down at her own borrowed shirt.

---------

"I can't believe this. I'm sitting here watching a match supposedly involving my own ninja's…" Tsunade fumed, as she sat beside the leaders from the other villages.

"Just try to watch the fight." Kakashi advised. "They're grown much stronger." He continued as he put his hands together and poof-ed away in a cloud of smoke.

--------

"Ah, I beat Sasuke-teme, I don't know how he got to the semi-finals… where is he anyways?" Naruto asked, as he turned to tense-looking Neji.

"Sasuke-san is a formidable opponent, and even better teacher…" Neji mouthed.

"Hey look, what… is that Hinata? She's really on Sasuke's team?" Kiba asked, hanging off a railing.

"Hai." Neji continued. "So is Lee."

"Hinata!!!!" Kiba shouted waving furiously from over the railing.

"She can't hear you. We're too-far up." Naruto grumbled.

"That's because you got the tickets!" Kiba snarled in response.

-----------

Two small tornadoes appeared in the middle of the stadium, revealing two tall cloaked figures.

"Hinata! Look, they're here." Lee whispered pointing at there opponents. Kakashi walked forward from the shadows.

"Can I have one member from each team come forward?" He declared. Hinata took the initiative and stepped forward. One of the robed figures, perhaps slightly taller than the other stepped forward.

"Where is the third member of your teams?" Kakashi asked.

The robed figure spoke first. "He can't seem to make it. Will that be a problem?" Kakashi shrugged.

"I'm not about to stop the match." Kakashi answered waving towards the crowd in the bleachers. "But… ugh… where's Sasuke?" Hinata shrugged.

"I…I'm not sure…" Hinata stuttered. The cloaked ninja grunted.

"We'll wait." The man said as he walked back to join his team-mate. Kakashi shrugged again.

"Well there you have it-"

Another tornado suddenly appeared right behind Kakashi.

"-About time." Kakashi said. "Go join your team Sasuke."

-----------

"From the village of time, we have two ninja's who've decided not to disclose their identity." Kakashi announced to a wave of muttering in the crowd. "Placing first in the forest of death sprint, they face, Sasuke Uchiha, and his team, hailing from Konoha, who placed second overall in the sprint." A wave of cheers followed.

"Winner is decided when a single member of any team admits defeat, or an entire team is unable to stand, unconscious, or otherwise dead. 3, 2, 1, Begin."

Sasuke withdrew three shuriken from his pocket, hurling them as his opponents the moment Kakashi uttered the word 'begin'.

One of the cloaked figures stepped forward, and throwing a single shuriken, chain ricocheted all three of Sasuke's own shuriken, sending them fluttering harmlessly to the ground. Sasuke's eyes widened, as he took a few steps backwards. He looked up into Kakashi's eye.

_'He hasn't noticed. Good. This needs to end now.'_

"Sasuke, he deflected all…" Sasuke quickly cut Hinata off. He began forming hand-signs.

"Lee, I need you gate right now! Watch for water techniques!"

"Sasuke?" Lee asked in a confused tone.

"Do it!" Sasuke shouted. Hinata watched as Lee began concentrating, his chakra level rising. "Great fire technique, Great ball of fire!" Sasuke shouted, sending a massive ball of flame at his opponents.

"Ninpou Suiton, Suijinheki (Water Element, Water wall)." A calm voice mumbled. Sasuke's fire attack fizzled away against the wall. "Suiton, Suishouha. (Water Element, Water wave)." Sasuke tried to escape in vain as the huge wave approached him. Hinata jumped in front of him, and began forming a defensive web.

"Second… gate… opening." Lee, shouted as a green glow surrounded him. He suddenly disappeared, leaving a giant crater in his place. He re-appeared above one of the cloaked nin, poised for a hurricane kick, but was quickly swatted-down by a blue-scaled sword. "My chakra!!!" Lee screamed as he flew backwards rolling along the ground.

"Water technique, twin water dragons!" The cloaked nin with the sword declared, summoning a pair of water dragons from the earth itself.

"Third Gate opening, Great Phoenix flame technique!" Lee shouted, his eyes fixed on his foe as he concentrated on slowly forming the seals. Hinata watched in awe at his fire-technique evaporated the water dragons. She slowed her arms movements and lowered her chakra-beam shield.

"Sasuke… that took a lot of chakra… what was that attack…?" Sasuke held up his hand.

"Don't give them a second, press the advantage." Sasuke screamed. "First gate opening." Sasuke used his speed to streak towards the off-balance sword-wielding ninja. "Lion combo!" Sasuke pressed his foot upwards as his hands braced themselves against the ground.

The other cloaked ninja moved forward, readying to remove his hood, when a speeding ball of fire passed less than a foot in front of his face. He turned to see Hinata breathing heavily, her fingers falling from her lips, as she fell into the gentle fist style stance in challenge.

The Sword-ninja flipped in mid-air, and kicked Sasuke square in the stomach, sending him crashing towards the ground.

"Balsam fire technique!" Sasuke mouthed, forming his hand-seals. The ninja, swiped at the fireball as it approached him.

"Fourth gate opening!!!!!" Lee bellowed, appearing directly behind the sword carrying ninja, thrusting a powerful punch straight into his back, sending him hurtling forward. Sasuke landed awkwardly placing his feet on the ground, striking outward with the gentle fist style- open handed chakra punches, as the ninja flew past him overhead, before flipping himself over in an attempt to land on his feet.

"The Hyuuga wants to fight me." The second masked ninja asked as he removed his hood. Hinata immediately closed her eyes.

_Itachi..._

"So you can still see me with your bloodline limit. And see past my genjutsu?" Itachi took a kunai from his hand and threw it forward. Hinata extended her hands to deflect it off with the beams of chakra from her hands. Itachi sent a second kunai with a rapid flick of his wrist, hitting his first kunai in mid-air re-directing it past Hinata's quickly forming defensive web, cutting her across the cheek. Hinata gasped and stumbled backwards on her feet. Sasuke appeared behind her, and caught her before she could fall.

"I'm sorry, there's something I have to do." He whispered before walking calmly over towards his brother.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled as he ran forward from the edge of the ring.

"Stay away!!!" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs as his voice echoed through the silent stands. Itachi nodded.

"I see you've made your decision." He said in a low voice only Sasuke could hear. "Illusion technique," Itachi whispered bringing his hands together and closing his eyes, "Altered reality, fading terrain." As Sasuke watched, the sky above him began changing its colors in rapid sequence, the stands at the edge of the ring melted towards the ground, and the ground itself began to undulate. As Sasuke watched his two teammates blurred, and ran towards him only to begin running in place, then fly backwards.

_Where is this? Is this really an illusion?_

"Come Sasuke, this technique won't hold long."

-------------

Hinata lurched forward, reaching out for Sasuke as he flashed and evaporated into a fine mist. She tried running toward him, but found the ground reaching for her. She tried to press herself upwards, but her hand met nothing as it passed through the ground. She fell hard. She lifted her eyes. Looking around she saw Lee hobbling backwards as the sword wielding ninja swung at him. Reality returned… Sasuke was gone. And so was his brother.

"Byakugan!" Hinata whispered as she re-activated her dojutsu. Looking at Lee she could she his wavering chakra pathways. The masked ninja seemed to have a few internal chakra injuries, and his sword arm seemed weakest of all.

"5th gate opening." Lee screamed, his weak legs suddenly digging hard into the earth, sending him blasting forward, his fist extended.

"Water clones technique!" The nin whispered, bringing forth three identical clones of himself from the water he seemed to be able to call from the ground. Hinata jumped forward, throwing a kunai at the nearest clone with her good arm. Lee vanished once again, and came arcing downward from the sky. One of the cloaked nin's clones, stepped into the attack, and exploded into a shower of rain as it blocked Lee's attack. Hinata caught a second clone in the back with her kunai, and ducked under the third's guards catching him in the side with a kick.

_I know you're watching Gai-Sensei! _Lee screamed mentally. "6th gate openin…" Lee's declaration was cut short as the enemy nin swung his sword down at Lee's head wildly. Lee clenched his teeth, and caught the sword in his hands above his head.

"Continued contact with the Samehada will drain even your immense chakra soon enough boy!" The cloaked nin warned, pressing down harder with his sword, drawing away the chakra in Lee's arms. Lee closed his eyes.

_Soon. We'll see how much chakra this gives me! _"Final gate-" Lee's words slowed as Hinata flew in, sending a fist at the cloaked nin.

_She's not dead? _The cloaked nin leaned back, dodging the blow, grabbing onto Hinata's arm with his free hand. Hinata grinned, and opened her hand, letting out a small flow of destructive chakra at a vital joint in the ninja's sword-arm.

_Now!_ Lee thought, throwing the man's sword aside, forcing a kick outwards with his heavily damaged leg. The ninja dodged backward letting go of Hinata's arm. She took the opportunity to throw another punch at him. He took care to avoid her, and moved away. Hinata followed her momentum; unclosing her hand, bringing her leg around in a powerful round-house loop. The cloaked nin leaned backwards to avoid the wild kick. Lee, fallen to one knee, took out a shuriken from his pouch, and hurtled it outwards at the off-balance ninja catching him in the thigh.

"Water technique-" The ninja declared as he tried to from his hand-seals. Hinata pushed herself forward with her hands in an awkward hand-spring, and sent herself at him, her elbow flailing out wildly, breaking his hands apart before he could finish his jutsu. The man rolled backwards, and tried to push himself away as his feet hit the ground. Hinata, stumbled after him, casting a chakra beam behind him as he backed away, tripping him, sending him off his feet. Reaching forward she grabbed onto his billowing black shirt, and dragged herself after him, sending a knee into his stomach as he hit the ground. The cloaked ninja smacked into the ground with a grunt, and grabbed the smaller female ninja, flinging her into the ground beside him. Pushing off with his back to stand again, he swung his sword downward.

"Konoha whirlwind!" Lee shrieked, his foot spinning to connect with the cloaked ninja's throat. Hinata, reached out with both her hands, and tapped each of the ninja's calves with her soft fist style.

_I can't move my legs… _The ninja thought looking down. _Where the hell is Itachi. _The ninja brought his arms up blocking the crushing blow, and stumbled backwards, searching for feeling in his legs. Lee fell backwards, his kick proving futile. Hinata dragged herself off the ground, and took in a deep breath.

Suddenly the enemy nin vanished into a large black-hole.

Hinata stood gaping. She heard a crumple from the edge of the stands. "Kakashi?"

-------------

Tsunade awoke from the darkness in her office.

"Who's there?" She asked, yawning.

"That's not important."

"Who is it?" Tsunade asked into the darkness.

"Will you help me revive the Uchiha Clan?" The voice asked.

"That's impossible… but I wouldn't. They're best left where they are. Step out of the darkness." The voice from the darkness chuckled.

"That won't be necessary. I know why you left the village." Tsunade growled.

"Who the fuck is this!" She screamed bolting up.

"Even the Hokage is afraid of my brother it seems…"

"Brother?" Tsunade mouthed as Sasuke's face became illuminated by the lightning from his Chidori.

"I'm not asking. My clan will be revived. You'll be replaced. I'll see to that."

"You don't know a damned thing about the past!" Tsunade said, drawing her fist back.

---------------

"I see that didn't go well." Itachi commented as a large explosion emanated from the Hokage's tower. "Told him she couldn't be reasoned with."

-------------

Sasuke picked himself up from the ground, and looked up at the woman who stood towering over him, a look of hatred upon her face. He raised his fingers quickly.

"Illusion technique, Illusionary battlefield." Sasuke shouted quickly, using his new surroundings to drift backwards, escaping his Hokage's deadly punch. _Itachi… where are you._

"I've been here before." Tsunade mouthed, stepping forward off of one of the purple clouds. She looked around in the darkness.

"You learned this from Itachi?"

"Hai, and now that I've evened the odds…" Sasuke jumped forward, intending to place a kick on the top her head. Tsunade laughed, and melted downward into the darkness.

"I fought your brother here before. These surroundings," Tsunade waved a hand at the cloudy darkness, "change nothing." Sasuke nodded and broke the Genjutsu.

"Katon-" Sasuke began forming the seals for his fire attack.

"Ahhh!" Tsunade clenched her teeth as she threw a punch towards the ground.

"Illusion technique, altered reality, fading terrain."

"Coward!" Tsunade hissed as she watched Itachi run past her. Her fist passed straight through the ground as she watched him grab his brother and vanish in a cloud of nin-smoke.

-----------------

Kakashi appeared before her as she raced through the streets.

"Are you alright Kakashi?" She asked stopping.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, a pained expression on his face.

"I can handle this. The Uchiha's are back. Go back to your hospital bed. I'm not going to let this war get re-ignited." Kakashi sighed.

_Kaleidoscope soul trapping…what could they possibly be planning? That technique is only used against other Uchiha's…_Kakashi mused. Placing his hands together, Kakashi formed the seals for the Kaleidoscope soul holding technique, stopping before the last seal. Tsunade nodded to him before taking off into the night again.

"To the sand…" Kakashi mumbled, "hope I can make it there in time."

---------------------

"The Uchiha's are moving more quickly than expected Orochimaru-sama." Orochimaru laughed.

"Right into my grasp." He said, watching a stream of sand flow out of his grasp. "Itachi will pay."

"Yes." Kabuto agreed.

-------------------

_**Author: Yes, I realize this isn't the same chapter title I said it would be… but I had to do a mild rewrite on the plot.**_

_**Preview: How far is Sasuke willing to go to revive his clan? Why is Orochimaru in the sand village? Next chapter:**_

_**"Inner demons unleashed." **__**(Assuming I don't decide to change the title)**_

_Personally, I think this chapter is stagnant, and somewhat forced, but oh the angst I have prepared… evil laugh_


End file.
